


Luxury In Singapore

by sunarin___0125



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Luxury, M/M, No Angst, Singapore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125
Summary: 3 foxes and a germaphobe enjoying their lives in Singapore~
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the rest of it huhu  
> leave me sum kudos and sum comments please :"D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont even think about copying and pasting my story to wattpad, its already posted there :D   
> Do it and i'll sadly have to murder you :D

The four of them were once again chillin out in Osamu's cafe down in Hyogo. The year was ending soon and they just wanted to go somewhere for a break. Well that was an excuse for Osamu to do something...

"Sooo where are we going?"

Atsumu asked as he looked at Osamu. They've planned this for almost 3 months now. Before Osamu's business meetings, before the MSBY team won, before all of this, they had talked on the phone so many times on what was and what would happen.

__________________________

3 months back

"'Tsumu. I've decided."

"Ehhhh, on what?"

"God, are you that stupid?!"

"Wha-You shit! You ask for MY help and now you are calling ME stupid?!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Yeah yeah, congrats. Anyways, where are you doing it?"

"Somewhere fancy and nice i guess"

"Ugh I still can't believe you're doing it before me"

"Lmao. Singapore looks nice, I have a friend from my cooking class that said there's a perfect place where i can do it."

"Ew, you got helpppp"

"Of course dipshit, i need all the help i can get, I CANNOT mess this up."

"Yeah yeah, your brotha here will make sure everything goes as planneddd~"

"Does Sakusa know?"

"Oop-Wait."

Atsumu opened a door and called Sakusa over.

"Omi omi, 'Samu wants to talk to you~"

He handed the phone to Sakusa and they sat on the bed together.

"Hello?"

"Heyyy uhmmm, is 'tsumu next to you?"

"Mhm"

"Ok, loud speaker."

"It already is"

"Anyways, help."

"Hah?"

Atsumu interrupted and said,

"'Samu is going to propose."

:0

__________________________

"Ok so, I've done research, and Singapore sounds nice. There's this hotel we can stay in. My friend recommended it to me too."

Osamu said. They practiced their lines so many times while they were on call. They even went to so many stores just to find engagement rings. Osamu made sure he had enough money to take Suna on a first class flight too.

"Marina Bay? It sounds really expensive?"

Was the first thing Suna said.

"Hrmmm, affordable i guess?"

Sakusa said as he showed Suna his phone screen, where all the prices and offers were displayed.

"I was thinking of getting the suite,"

"Eh? Won't that be expensive?"

"Not too expensive I guess, if we stayed in the orchid suite, we'll get the view of the city."

Osamu said as he showed Suna the 360 view that was provided by the official website.

"The hell, ¥75,957 per night is a lot... How long are we staying?"

Osamu looked at Atsumu, expecting him to say it. 

They've planned well, after Atsumu says it, Sakusa would agree, then Osamu would too, and Suna would have no choice but to go with it. 

Osamu usually wouldn't spend so much, him and Suna were cautious on how they were going to use their money. The twins' parents used to own a huge company and expanded it worldwide before retiring and handing the position of CEO to Osamu. Yes, osamu was then one of the youngest, most successful CEOs in the world. He was well known, but he still lived life as a normal human being would. Just a small apartment with Suna. This was the first time he was spending so much. Even the total amount of opening 3 cafes in hyogo wouldnt even be that much. But, for Suna, he would do anything.

"We're staying for about a week."

"That's gonna be a lot..."

Suna said as he calculated the total amount into his head.

"I agree with 'tsumu tho, one week would be fun"

Sakusa said.

"He's right Suna~One week would be fun wouldn't it~"

Suna thought for a while before he reluctantly agreed.

"I'll only agree because you're starting to act like Atsumu and it's freaking me out."

They laughed it off and started booking the hotels.

What Suna didn't know was, they weren't taking an economy class flight. Even if Suna knew, he would make Osamu cancel them and get them all economy classed flights. Osamu did a lot of research and booked 4 New Regional Business class flights for the four of them. It was going to be a long flight anyways, better enjoy.

__________________________

November 27th 2020, 8pm {Osamu and Suna's apartment unit}

Today was the day before the flight, Osamu had already finished packing his luggages and informing the general manager that he will be taking a leave for a week. Suna informed his teammates and coach, but he didnt want to pack at all.

"Sunaaa, you done packing?"

"No"

"Wha, you should be packingggg"

"I really don't get why you want to stay in such an expensive hotel..."

"Suna...You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"I will Osamu, I know I will..."

"Don't be so sad, I'll pack with you, kay?"

Suna nodded his head and they started packing together.

On the other hand...

__________________________

November 27th 2020, 11pm {Sakusa's house}

"Omiiiiiiiii, have you seen my suit?"

"Hrm? Isn't it in the closet together with mine?"

"Wait let me check..."

Atsumu went over to the closet door and opened it, only to realize...

"O-Omi... w-we have a problem..."

"What is it-"

That's when the both of them remembered. They forgot to collect the suits.

"SHIT!"

Sakusa exclaimed as he took his phone, ready to call the shop to check if they were still open.

"Hello? Uhm yeah, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, we have an order of four suits under the name of Miya Osamu? Yeah yeah. Oh....Uhm...Can you do me a favor...Yeah, apparently we all forgot..."

It went silent as Sakusa tried to get the owner to open the shop to collect their suits.

"Yeah yeah, we're leaving tomorrow morning around 4am, the plane is around 6am. Yeahhh, sorry for the trouble and thank you. Mhm, ok, see you."

He ended the call and walked back into the room to his Atsumu on the back.

"OWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YER IDIOT"

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU FORGOT TO REMIND ME TO COLLECT THE SUITS!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT MY FAULT?!"

"UGH! IT JUST IS, GET THE CAR KEYS, WE'RE GOING OUT."

"HAH?! WHERE-"

"TO COLLECT THE SUITS YOU DUMBASS!"

"OK OK GEEZ"

They took the car keys, rushed out of the house and arrived at the shop lot within 15 minutes. The person there didn't look too happy but still forced a smile. They collected the suits and rushed back home to pack.

"Thanks to you...I'm not going to get even 5 hours of sleep..."

"I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to forget..."

Atsumu said, he sounded really sad and really sorry. Sakusa couldn't help but forgive him.

They got home, packed their luggages and double checked till around 1am. They cuddled and didn't even try and fell asleep.

__________________________

28th November, 3:45am {Osamu and Suna's apartment unit}

Osamu woke up to the alarm on his phone ringing and quickly turned it off. They had 30 minutes to get ready and had to rush to the airport afterwards. Osamu had already ordered for his assistant to drive them all the way to the airport together with 4 body guards that were going to assist them all the way to the departing gate before heading back themselves. If those fangirls of Osamu found out about Suna, he would be doomed. They might gt jealous and hurt Suna. They were supposed to keep it low so nothing bad will happen to either of them. Same goes to Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Suna, it's time to get up."

He said as he placed a kiss on Suna's forehead.

"5 more minutes..."

"Only 5 ok?"

"Mhm..."

Osamu got off the bed and went to wash up and change into a white turtleneck and a coat with black squares and white lines separating them, matching with the same patterned pants and a belt.

He got out and checked the time.

4am...

He thought to himself. He went over to the bed and sat on Suna's side.

"Rintarou, if you don't wake up now, we're gonna be late."

Osamu saying Suna's first name sent shivers down his spine as he slowly got up.

"Good fox~"

He placed another kiss on his lips and Suna gave a small grin before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed into a white long sleeved button up shirt and a black coat with black pants. His whole closet was like that. It was either dark blue, black, grey or white. That's it. Simple but classy.

"You think this is fine?"

"Yeah~"

Osamu made a quick call to Atsumu only to realize that him and Sakusa hadn't woken up yet.

"The fuck?! Sakusa too?"

"Yeah yeah, sorry. We'll be there in 15 minutes"

"Gosh, don't forget the suits ok?"

"Kk, see you."

"You better be fast."

He ended the call and slid his phone into his coat pocket.

"Bad news, they're gonna be late."

"Ah?! What now?"

"We'll drive to their house, it's nearer to the airport anyways..."

"Damn, okay then."

They went to the lobby and saw the familiar black Nissan Serena (Famous car brand in Japan with 7 seats. 3 at the third row and 2 at both the first row and second row.)

"Morning Miya-san"

"Morning to you too Yoshiko, change of plans, my twin woke up late so we will be going to his house instead."

"Oh ok then, is that Suna-san?"

"Yeah, Suna, this is my assistant, Yoshiko."

"Hi"

Suna said tiredly.

"Oh haiii"

Osamu sent Sakusa's house address to her as they drove off.

__________________________

28th November, 4:30am {Outside of Sakusa's house}

"Helloooo my dear brotha"

"Shut up and get in, we're late"

They quickly put their luggages at the back as Sakusa and Atsumu got in the car and sat behind.

"Sorry again. I forgot to set the alarm..."

"It's ok, just be earlier next time..."

It was all silence till Yoshiko spoke up

"Kansai International Airport?"

"Yes. Try to step on it a bit. I don't want to be late."

"Got it."

Yoshiko drove and they reached the airport by 5am, where the plane leaves at 6. So they had one hour left. Everything was rushed. Once they got off the car, the body guards were already at the entrance to help them get their bags and guide them to the check in counter where they took the express lane.

"We hope you enjoy our service Miya-san."

"Thank you."

Osamu took the four tickets and handed them to Suna, Atsumu and Sakusa.

As they walked towards the gate of International Departure, fangirls and reporters started appearing out of nowhere. Osamu definitely does not regret getting bodyguards to accompany them.

As a girl tried grabbing Atsumu, one of the bodyguards on the left made sure to block her. Suna got freaked out as a camera flashed in front of his eyes. Osamu being overprotective, held Suna's hand, hoping no one would realize. As the girls screamed, reporters took pictures, Atsumu enjoying the attention as he waved back, Osamu getting a little annoyed and Sakusa being the germaphobe he is and avoiding all contact with others, the couples quickly made their way towards the escalator, went down, showed their tickets and got their bigger luggages checked in while they dragged the smaller ones. Osamu thanked the bodyguards as they made their way towards the gate.

"Wahhhh, that was really creepy. All the girlss make me go brrbrr"

"Well miya, you looked like you enjoyed it."

Sakusa said, a little mad. He didn't want people taking away his tsum tsum.

"Awwww is omi omi jealousss~"

"Shut up."

"Well you sure ain't denying it-"

Sakusa pulled Atsumu into a quick kiss and let go of him as they sat down, leaving Atsumu all flustered. Suna on the other hand was honestly terrified of all the people trying to grab him and taking pictures.

"Flight JAZ3420, gateway W, will allow passengers to board in 10 minutes. Flight JAZ3420, gateway W, will allow passengers to board in 10 minutes. Please be ready."

As the four of them heard this, they got out their phones and texted family and friends that they would be boarding soon. Well, all of them except Atsumu. He was busy taking Instagram stories for his "fans".

"Hello hello people, this is meh. We're at the international airport right now and is heading to Singaporeeeeeee~ Well Anyways, this is Omi Omi"

He flipped the cam on his phone and pointed it at Sakusa who then covered the cam with his hand while he texted his mom.

"Ugh, r00d. Anyways, that's my brothaaa. 'Samu say hi!"

Atsumu said as he turned to the right to reveal Suna and Osamu.

"Oi! Don't record!"

Osamu said as he faced his back towards Atsumu. Suna waved and smiled a bit.

"Yuhhhhhh Sunaaaa get into ittttttttt"

And that was enough to make Suna regret what he did. Atsumu flipped the cam back to himself and started talking random things before posting for his story.

"Flight JAZ3420, gateway W, will allow passengers to board now. Hope you have a safe and decent trip. Flight JAZ3420, gateway W, will allow passengers to board now. Hope you have a safe and decent trip. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

They got up together with other passengers and walked towards the plane before being greeted by some air stewardesses and some of the cabin crew. A few people shook Osamu's hand as they recognized the young CEO. The seats in the plane were spacious. Unlike economy flight seats, that were tight and packed. Kids could be screaming and kicking on your chair from behind. But this flight was special. The seats were spacious and could even extend into a bed. There were two seats in the middle and 1 seat on the left and right. Suna and Osamu sat together while Atsumu and Sakusa sat behind them. This section of the flight was rather empty. This section had about 10 rows for 40 passengers. Only half of them were seated. Most of them were empty from what they could see.

"Regional Business class?..."

Suna said, surprised as they sat down. Sakusa handed one of the cabin crew the four suits as they were placed somewhere special so they don't get crumpled. Osamu sat down on the seat while an air stewardess placed their smaller luggages into the small space above them.

"Of course! We would die on an economy classed seat!"

"'Samu...I thought we weren't spending more than we had already spent..."

"Sorry rin, but it'll be worth it if you enjoy, right?"

"I guess..."

Suna sat down and explored the seat. It was rather...Spacious. He was actually really happy on the inside. But he still didn't like Osamu spending so much.

Out of the blue, Atsumu went over and took a picture of the four of them together.

"Look here!"

He said as a selfie was snapped.

"Oi! Don't do things so sudden like that!"

Sakusa scolded Atsumu. They sat down and waited for the flight to take off for the next 7hours. It was going to be a long flight indeed...

__________________________

Somewhere around 10am {35,000 feet in the air}

Atsumu was getting bored of watching romance films and taking selfies. He was getting quite hungry too. His Omi-kun was sleeping and he didn't want to be annoying. So he decided to disturb his brother instead. He leaned forward and slapped a sleeping Osamu across the face. Suna didn't realize as he was drawing on his ipad, something he liked to do. (Yes he used his pale white fingers to draw~)

"'Samuuuuu wake up you stupid shit"

He whisper-screamed. Osamu frowned and turned over to face Suna instead.

"Ugh"

He hit his brother's head.

"Oh my god, WHAT"

"I'm hungry-"

"Order yourself you dumb whore!"

"Wowww the worldwide famous CEO Osamu Miya being an ass to his older brotherrrr"

"God you're annoying! IF i order you food. WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Yes yes"

Osamu raised his hand and immediately got a stewardess's attention.

"How may I help you young sir?"

"Get my brother behind me a glass of wine please"

"Certainly."

She then walked back and came back not long after with a glass of wine. Atsumu was shocked to get wine instead of normal snacks but he didn't care. Suna was getting hungry too. So he just took out the little container he had with his tuna bread stored in. he ate it and reclined his chair to sleep.

__________________________

12:28pm (1hour faster than Hyogo timing) {Singapore Changi Airport terminal 3}

As they thanked the crew, they walked through a little gateway towards the baggage area, where they collected 4 other huge luggages apart from their 2 small ones. They went to change their sim cards for their phones and walked through the Link Bridge that was headed towards the famous Jewel of Changi Airport. Osamu took a picture of Suna's back while they walked through the tunnel. As they reached the entrance, all of them were astonished by the view. And that's when Atsumu...

"HOLY SHIT! IT WAS TRUE! A 40 KILOMETER-"

"Hush you idiot!"

Sakusa said as he hit Atsumu on the back.

"Owww Omiii that hurt :c"

"I don't care now do I?"

Osamu and Suna laughed at the reaction Atsumu gave back to Sakusa. They explored the airport more and realized there was more to it.

"Wow, the thing you just saw, that waterfall, it's called the Rain Vortex."

Suna said as he took a photo.

"There's this little trail where you can hike too. It's right around..."

Sakusa looked around and pointed at the Shinseido Forest Valley East Trail. The trail was full with nature and lots of unique plants in this verdant indoor garden.

"But we can't hike now can we?"

Suna said while taking a picture of the trail.

"Hrm? Why not?"

Atsumu asked.

Suna only looked at all the luggages and looked back at Atsumu with a 'what do you think' look.

"Oh right, the rules said no luggages."

Osamu said while showing them his phone.

"We can't leave it at the baggage area either."

Sakusa said.

"How 'bout this. We check into the hotel first, then come back?"

Osamu suggested. They all agreed and walked towards the pick up and drop off area where someone was going to drive them to luxury on earth, Marina Bay Sands. A luxurious hotel across from Marina Bay. The world's longest rooftop swimming pool. The "Infinity Pool".

They got into the car while someone help them store their heavy luggages.

"You'll love the hotel, baby~"

Osamu said as he intertwined Suna and his fingers together.

Thank god they weren't really famous in Singapore, or it would be 10 times harder for them to even travel around with all those reporters and fans.

Meanwhile, Sakusa and Atsumu took the other car...

"Omiiii, do you think the hotel room would look good?"

"Of course it would. I didn't pay so much for nothing!"

Within 20 minutes, they reached Marina Bay Sands Singapore. One of the world's most expensive resorts and hotels. Costing a total of 5.66bn. Huhu. The couple better enjoy their stay.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrived? :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme kudos please :"D
> 
> dont copy and paste my work

28th November/1:18pm/ {Marina Bay Sands Hotel Lobby}

As the four of them got out of the car, they were led towards the check in counter around the tower 3 area where they got dropped off from as the tower 1 area was crowded with tourists.

"Wahhh, this doesn't look like a hotel lobby! This looks more like an airport!"

Exclaimed Atsumu who was taking a million pictures. Sakusa once again told him to keep it down.

Osamu went to help them check in and got their hotel room cards. He handed them to Sakusa and they waited for their turn to use the elevator as there were many other tourists and the place was crowded. It was normal and expected for them to have to wait.

"Sooo What are we doing after this?"  
Atsumu asked, energetic as he is.

"I relly wonder how you are not tired yet."  
Sakusa said.

"Is omi omi jealous~"

"Which part of what I said says I was jealous?"

"I-"

Osamu and Suna laughed at that.

They entered the lift and some of the hotel staff took their luggages for them. It stopped on the 54th floor as they got out. They were led to the Orchid Suites. It had a full cityscape of the city and looked beautiful at night.

"Do enjoy your stay."

The hotel staff said to Osamu and Suna before closing the door for them. Two of their luggages, one big and one small, were placed into the closet near the left side of the bed and the other big one was placed on a little bench like thing (idk what it's called tbh but let's just go with it-).

"Where are we going later?"

Suna asked as he charged his iPad.

"You wanna go anywhere?"

"Where would I go mister?"

Suna wrapped his hands around Osamu as they started making out. After a while, Osamu had his hands on Suna's waist while Suna somehow sat on him. It was getting heated, but someone just had to ruin it.

"'SAMU! OPEN THE FUCK UP! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE ROOM WAS SO BLOODY SMALL!"

Suna and Osamu were shocked at the sudden scream. After a few seconds of staying in that position, Suna snapped out of it and got off Osamu with a small "sorry". He opened the door angrily and gripped on the collar of Atsumu's shirt collar.

"I swear to god. Interrupt us one more time and I'll make sure you suffer."  
He finished as he let go of Atsumu. Atsumu gulped and nodded his head.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I just wanted to kill my brother. The room wasn't as big as expected!"

"Can you just be grateful you have Sakusa to pay for you..."

"BUT THE ROOM IS SMALL!"

"Oh god, I'm too tired for this. Fuck off. Go suck his dick and choke on it."

Atsumu got offended as the door slammed in his face.

Suna returned to the bed where Osamu was on his phone. The mood got ruined...Ugh.

"Babe?"

"Yes Suna?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Which kind of hungry?"

Osamu said as he looked up from his phone, smirking at a blushing Suna.

"F-food kind..."

"Aww, too bad then. Wanna go out?"

"Mmh...I don't feel like going out..."

"Room service?"

"Expensive..."

Suna hung his coat using one of the hangers in the closet and opened up the luggage to get a hoodie and pants shorter than his volleyball ones. He went into the bathroom and was shocked by the view he got. A whole cityscape of Singapore right in front of his eyes, in a bathroom, a bathtub he could soak in while enjoying the view. A pity the tub wasn't enough for him and Osamu to take a bath together.

"I wanna take a bath."

Suna told Osamu before he closed the bathroom door and started filling the bathtub with lukewarm water. He took the little bottle of shower gel from the sink counter and poured it into the bathtub as little bubbles started to form. Not long after, there were a whole layer of bubbles above the water. He stripped and slowly got into the bathtub and enjoyed his bath.

Suna soaked in there for at least 45minutes before getting out and rinsed all the bubbles off himself and changed into a hoodie and some shorts. He used a dry towel to dry his hair a little before flopping down on the bed right next to Osamu.

"You don't want food anymore?"

"I'm too lazy already..."

"Oh, then we're gonna have to wait till night time Rin"

"Whatever...I just wanna-"

Suna yawned and crawled under the soft blankets.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmh..."

Osamu's hand slid under Suna's hoodie as he rubbed soothing circles onto his back. Suna didn't even try as he slowly drifted off into a deep deep sleep. Osamu changed into a t-shirt and some trousers before setting an alarm for 6:30pm so they could go get ready to eat dinner.

He breathed in the sweet smell of Suna's hair. He could smell the shampoo he used for his hair and he loved it. He licked Suna's neck and started biting, leaving some love marks befre kissing Suna's forehead.

"Night Rin, love you..."  
__________________________  
28th November/ 4pm/ {Atsumu and Sakusa's hotel room}

"Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Oh my god what"

"I'm still hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Order food yourself, you're not a kid"

"Rude Omi!"

"The menu is in the living room drawer under the television."

"Ughhhhhh help meeeeeeeee"

"No, do it yourself."

"Fine! I won't eat then!"

"Ok"

Atsumu went silent as Sakuas continued to press on his phone, doing a little research on what they can do in Singapore and some places they must visit. Atsumu just pouted next to him. He pouted for a while longer before really getting sad that he's being ignored.

"I'll just go downstairs to see if there's anything to eat..."  
Sakusa just nodded his head as Atsumu sadly walked out of the room. Sakusa noticed and started to feel guilty. He got up and grabbed the other hotel room card before running out to grab Atsumu's hand.

"I'll go with you..."

Atsumu got really happy again and Sakusa started regretting his life choices.

"Really Omi-kun?!"

"Don't make me regret."

They took the lift back down to the lobby and found a nice restaurant. This restaurant was opened by David Myres, an award winning Michelin starred chef from America.

"Adrift Marina Bay Sands Singapore is one of the many restaurants he opened.   
"Wahh, Omi Omi, can we eat here?"

Atsumu gave Sakusa his signature puppy dog eye look, this time, without even trying which made it look ten times cuter than usual. If Sakusa wasn't wearing his mask, you could definitely see him blushing.

"Y-yeah..."  
Around this time, the restaurant wouldn't be too crowded so there weren't many customers. But when night falls, couples or a family would come here for dinner, 9pm is one of busiest times. So it would be quiet for now.

"Welcome to Adrift!"

"Helloo, seats for two please."

Atsumu said. The waitress led them both to a seat near the window as they sat down. They ordered a light mean and shared their food, having their fun. As they talked, some local people finally recognized them. There was a girl, not more than 10, she ran over to them and said,

"MIIII IT'S SAKUSA AND ATSUMUUUUU"

The girl's mother ran over to her and apologized to Sakusa and Atsumu, the girl then took out a small poster she kept inside her bag and handed it to Sakusa and Atsumu, begging for a signature.

"Pleaseee help me sign thissss! I'm a huge fan! I've watched all your matches and you both are so cool together with Shoyo and Bokuto!"

Atsumu felt happy knowing he had such young fans. He gladly signed the poster and handed the pen to Sakusa. He too signed it and handed it back to the girl. She was so happy and her mom was smiling too.

"Can I ask a question before i go?"  
The girl said, excited.

"Go ahead buddy."

"Are you both dating?"

She asked, really curious. Her mom was also shocked at this.

"Well uhhh"

Atsumu would feel bad for lying to the girl so he got off his chair and bent down the girl's eye level.

"Well, I guess you could say we are dating, but let's keep this a secret for now, ok?"

She was shocked, she always assumed this but never really thought it was true. Her mom too was shocked, she never thought her daughter would actually get an answer. After a while, they left and the couple quickly finished their wine before going back to the room.

"What did you tell the girl?"  
Sakusa asked.

"Nothing special."

"No, how did you answer her?"

"Why are you suddenly getting curious hm?"

"Just asking."

The elevator door opened and they got out. They walked back towards their room and did more research on Singapore and what they could do.  
__________________________  
6:30pm, {Osamu and Suna's room}

Suna woke up to Osamu's phone alarm ringing. He reached his hand over osamu's body and grabbed his phone to turn off the annoying alarm. He placed a kiss on Osamu's lips and got up from the bed. He looked outside and looked at all the cars and enjoyed the view.

"S-Suna?"

He turned over and walked back to the bed.

"Well wakey wakey sleepy head~"

Osamu wrapped his hands around Suna' waist and placed his head on Suna's lap.

"Where are we going later?"

"We'll go for some simple dinner first, then we'll go see the light show at the Rain Vortex."

"Ohhh, okie then."

"Just wear something simple and not too fancy, Singapore is rather hot."

"True."

Suna changed into casual clothing and took out his phone to text Atsumu on where they will be going afterwards and to get ready.

"'Samu"

"Yes baby?"

Even if they have been together for almost 3 years, Suna still gets butterflies in his stomach when Osamu gives him pet names.

"How are we getting to the food court?"

"I'll call us a cab and we'll take it to the food court. After that we'll go take a walk by Woodlands Waterfront park. It's really nice there~Perfect for a romantic walk~maybe make out too?~"

"'Samu!"

"Pffft, you should really go look at your own face right now"

Suna's brain went dead as he went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Rin? Suna? I'm sorryyyyyy~Come outttt"

"Suna?"

Suna just kept quiet as Osamu tried to open the locked door.

"Rintarou. Open."

Suna felt the tension and slowly opened the door as Osamu pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sorry sorry~"

Suna was enjoying how Osamu was really sorry. After a while, Osamu pulled away and kissed him.

"When's the cab coming?"  
Suna asked.

"Wait let me check."

They both sat in the living room of the suite. Osamu pulled out his phone and checked while Suna just laid his head on his shoulder.

"In less than ten minutes"

"Should we go downstairs to the lobby and wait?"

"We should go get them first"

"Right"

Osamu got up and held Suna's hand while they both got out of the room. Suna rang Atsumu and Sakusa's doorbell about a million times.

"OK OK! I'M COMING! GEEZ!"

"Get out here bitch, or we're going to be late"

"UGHHHHHHH"

Atsumu and Sakusa opened the door and came out, Atsumu a little frustrated and Sakusa just gave his usual look. But something was wrong. Slightly messy hair, sweat, weird but familiar smell of-

"Were you guys banging inside?"  
Suna asked on purpose.  
Osamu just tried holding in his laugh as Atsumu was once again offended while Sakusa just gave up.

"You genius, on the first day too."

"Oh ho ho, Osamu will BREAK your ass somewhere within this week! Wanna bet?~"

Osamu went red as Suna ignored what just happened. They walked towards the lobby at tower 1 and immediately found their cab.

7:30pm was a really crowded time, people needed to leave for dinner and some tourists would arrive and leave all at the same time.

"Hello! Where are you headed to today?"  
The driver said as he spoke in English.

"Chinatown Complex food centre please"  
Osamu replied.

The car was also a 7 seater. So it wasnt so cramped.

"So, you're all Japanese?"

"Yas!"  
Atsumu answered the driver as energetic as ever.

"Wow, some of you somehow looked really familiar!"

"3 of us are national volleyball players, maybe you've seen us on TV..."  
Sakusa said.

"Ohhhh, wow it's an honor to meet you!"

"You'll be even more honored to know that one of the world's youngest yet most successful CEOs is sitting in your car right now."  
Suna said.  
Osamu was taken aback on how Suna just talked about him. He was actually proud to have Osamu as his loving boyfriend.

"Wah! I'm really honored!"  
__________________________  
7:18pm/ {Chinatown Complex Food Centre Singapore}  
"We're here! Enjoy your stay in Singapore! It was a huge pleasure meeting you."

"Same to you."

Osamu paid him as they got off. The food court was very local indeed. Many stores on the both left and right. It was surprisingly clean but very crowded.

"I'm not going in there."  
Sakusa said as he poured hand sanitizer onto his hands.

"Omiiii pleaseee I'm STARVING RIGHT NOW"  
Atsumu whined.

"Omi kunnn, I'll help you sanitize your seats and the tables and everything and order food for you just pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I'M SO HUNGRYYYYYYY"

"Sakusa, you really don't wanna go in there?"  
Suna asked. He didn't really care but he really wanted to eat. The smell of prawn noodles hit his nose like some strong perfume.

"It's SO crowded."

"Well, we could always get you some take-away..."  
Osamu said.

"But Omi~ We don't get a chance to be in an actual Asian food court everyday you knowwww"

"Miya, I said no."  
As Atsumu heard his last name being called. He knew Sakusa was serious and will never go in there. He sighed and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I am clearly booking me and Sakusa a cab no go back to the hotel...We'll just eat there...Or...take away sounds good..."  
Sakusa felt bad. And Sakusa isn't his name-He wanted to say "it's omi to you."  
But he couldn't. The mood was already broken. Suna just looked at shit go down and then at Sakusa. Giving him that, congrats, you fucked up look.

"I'll only go in, eat, and get out right after."

"Woohoo"  
Suna said unamused. Atsumu's eyes suddenly had that glow again as he pulled Sakusa into the food court. The four of them found a table in a less crowded area and sat down.

"Okay. This place, has over 200 stalls and a lot of food to choose from. If we still wana walk around, we can't spend too much time here."  
What better way to try local food than in the heart of Chinatown? The Chinatown Complex Food Centre is fully loaded with all your favourite Singapore dishes at reasonable prices. This massive hawker centre is also home to over 200 stalls, including local craft beer bar Smith Street Taps and the Michelin-starred Hong Kong Soya Sauce Chicken Rice and Noodles! There's also a famous claypot chicken rice stall that is rather famous.

Sakusa and Atsumu sat down and made sure their table didn't get taken by other tourists while Osamu and Suna went to get some food. They got a bowl of prawn noodles, a plate of the recommended Hong Kong Soya Sauce Chicken Rice and the very famous "Char Kuey Tiao". Something Osamu had wanted to try ever since he heard it from his Singaporean friend.

"Wah your's smell good"  
Suna said as he looked at osamu's tray.

"Of course it does!"

They walked back to their table and placed the food down. Atsumu was surprised at how simple yet yummy the food looked.

"WOW! ISN'T THAT ONE OF SINGAPORE'S MOST FAMOUS DISHES?!"  
He said as he pointed at the prawn noodles.

"I guess so. The line was pretty long..."

"I guess we can all try some of each other's food."  
Osamu suggested.

"Great idea! I'll go get our food now."  
Atsumu got up and went by himself. Sakusa really didn't want to touch anything or anyone, unless necessary. Their food came and they gobbled it down.

Halfway eating, Suna already finished his food and osamu was still slowly eating the small plate of the "Char Kuey Tiao".

"Gimme"  
Suna used his chopsticks and got a mouth full of the scrumptious noodles.

"RINTAROU SUNA!"

"Teehee"

"SPIT IT OUT AND GIVE IT BACK!"

"'Samu isn't that a bit too-"

"SHUT THE HOLY FUCK UP, GIVE!"

"How about you return me my V card and I'll buy you a new plate~"  
Suna said, giving his sly ass look. Osamu was speechless.

"AHAHAHAHA SUNA YOU SAVAGEEEEEEE"

"God, I can't even-"  
Sakusa just wanted to unhear that.

"Mhm, speechless much. Anyways, i wanna try the beer here..."

"Sameeee"  
Atsumu said as they both looked at the little stall not far from their table.

"You want any 'Samu?"  
Osamu was acting sad and pouted, Suna's heart went #@%&$$$%^&*()(*&^%. Yeah.

"Sorry sorry, I'll give you some of my beer ok?"

"Fine"

"EW DROP THE ACT 'SAMU!"  
Atsumu "raged". Osamu ignored it and the two power bottoms went to the stall and came back with two huge mugs of beer.

"Good thing we didn't order 4 cups lmao"

"True. This is huge."  
Sakusa sipped a bit and was surprised at how nice it tasted.

"Not really my taste but i guess it's fine."  
Suna then gave osamu some. After about two hours at the food court, trying out local food, chaos and the drinks, they took another cab all the way to Woodlands Waterfront Park.

__________________________  
9:54pm/ {Woodlands Waterfront Park}

The car ride was almost 40 minutes long, by the time they reached the park. It was almost 10pm. There weren't many people there. Sakusa walked together with Atsumu and let Suna and Osamu have their "alone time".

"Suna?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think, if we got married?"

"Well, starting a family with you sounds nice"  
They both gone quiet and walked along the shore.

"Why do you ask?"

"Suddenly got curious"

"Wait wait, stop."

"Something wrong Rin?"

"No no, help me take a pic. The moon looks good from here."

"And you look better~"

"Oh my lord—"  
Suna wanted to puke butterflies, Osamu was being so sweet. Suna stood sideways, the angle was perfect and the moon shone bright. Osamu took a few pics at different angles and quickly airdropped the pictures to his own phone.

"I sort of wanna take a pic of us kissing right now"  
Suna said as he looked through the photos Osamu took.

"And why not."  
Osamu kisses Suna without warning and took a few pictures. It was nice, little moments like this was rather big to them.

They talked for a while more and took another cab back to the hotel to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there were any grammar errors eventhough i checked like 4 to 8 times :"D


	3. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their second day in Singapore :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not copy n paste and post somewhere else :"D

**29th November, Second Day in Singapore**   
**10am {Osamu and Suna's room}**

Suna woke up first and looked at the sleeping Osamu. He covered the blanket over his lover and went inside the bathroom to wash up. Last night, before sleeping, they all decided on "Dim Sum" for breakfast. Dim sum is a large range of small dishes that Cantonese people traditionally enjoy in restaurants for breakfast and lunch. For this trip, they planned on going to "spring court". It's a restaurant in Singapore that serves signature dim sum dishes. Fancy, yet a nice place for dim sum.

Singapore was really hot, so they didn't wear any long sleeved shirts or thick clothes. Just a T and maybe some trousers or short asf pants. Suna wore one of the bathrobes and decided to wake up Osamu.

"Wake up~We're getting food later"  
At the word food, Osamu woke up.

"Food."

"'Samu I—Just go get ready, we're going out soon.

"Oh ok"  
Osamu got up to get ready and Suna rummaged around the luggage and wore one of Osamu's oversized shirts because he was really lazy to just open the other luggage and get his own clothes.

"Eh? Ain't that mine?"

"It is."

"Don't you have your own?"

"Got a problem with me wearing yours?"

"Nope"

"Exactly"  
(Here we have our baby Suna being a savage—)

Just as Osamu finished dressing and combing his hair. Their door was knocked. Suna got up from the bed and opened up.

"Biatch, y'all done yet? I'm hungry as fuck"

"Shut up and wait"  
Sakusa stood there, giving off that I give up vibe. Osamu came from behind and they once again went downstairs to the lobby, got in the car, and got to the restaurant.

**__________________________**   
**11:30am/ Spring court**

"Seats for?"

"4 please"  
They were lead to their places and sat down. The restaurant was really crowded. For your information, Sakusa was forced to stop being a pussy and enter the goddamn restaurant so they could eat.

"Guys guysss, sooo what DO we orderrr? There's so much to choose from!"

"I want white porridge."  
Suna said as he pointed at the white porridge.

"Oh my god, gorl, why in the world would you want white porridge?! We could have that back in Japan, and it's so, plain!"

"Don't judge tsumu"

"Omi! You're supposed to side with meee"

"Nope, not after you made me come in such a crowded place that could be full with disgusting germs!"

"Ughhh"

"Okok enough fighting. Order so we can eat"

"You mean YOU can eat?"  
Atsumu mocked his brother.

"Oh, so you don't wanna eat?"

"I-"

"It's the being speechless for me"

"It's the eating like a fat ass pig for me"

"It's the sangwoo look for me"  
Atsumu was pissed at this point.

"Bitch, it's the being a top and doing the job for me"

"It's the my ass hurts in the morning for me"

"BOO YOU WHORE"

"Lmao, Atsumu doesn't have no come backs anymore"  
Suna teased.

"Can we just order and leave, it's getting more packed every second..."

"Sorry Omi Omiii"

They ordered a lot of food. Siew Mai, Char Siew Pao, Lao Sa Pao, dumplings, Suna's white porridge, "carrot cake", both steamed and fried and some Chinese tea. All the food there was handmade, so it would get a little expensive. They also got some egg tarts, something famous among dim sums. The carrot cake isn't your average bakery carrot cakes. If you search it up, you'll see rectangular shaped, fried like thingy, that's a Chinese carrot cake, it's really good if you get to try it. Lao Sa Pao is this bun with yellow, sweet liquid inside, but be careful! Some dim sums tend to over steam them and it will become dry. Char Siew Pao is also a bun, but the surface of it is white, unlike the Lao Sa Pao, inside of it is meat, it's really really good.

After the bowl of white porridge came, Osamu finaly understood why Suna liked the porridge. FYI, it has MSG, so it isn't plain, it's thick and good too.

Another scene, as Atsumu bit into the Lao Sa Pao, the liquid inside legit spilled like how I spill tea. Yuh.

Chile anyways, after their brunch, they went back to their hotel. It was really sunny that day, so they've decided to stay inside the hotel. Suna was somehow dragged into making a few Tik Tok videos with Atsumu while Osamu and Sakusa gamed with the Nintendo switch Osamu brought for fun. Don't worry, Osamu and Sakusa was also somehow dragged into making videos for Atsumu's account :'D

**__________________________**   
**8pm, Marina Bay, Singapore**

After their dinner at the hotel's Italian Cuisine on the top floor, they walked all the way to Marina Bay. Marina Bay is a famous tourist point in Singapore, it's a bay located in the Central Area of Singapore surrounded by the perimeter of four other planning areas, the Downtown Core, Marina East, Marina South and Straits View. The area surrounding the bay itself, also called Marina Bay, is a 360 hectare extension to the adjacent Central Business District. It is also the new downtown of Singapore built on reclaimed land. Famous landmark iconic buildings include the Marina Bay Sands, Marina Bay Financial Centre, Asia Square, The Sail at Marina Bay and Marina One integrated mixed-use developments.

The walk there was quiet and relaxing. When they reached the bay, they had a clear view of their hotel and all the buildings surrounding it. They've seen it from their hotel rooms but when you're actually in front of it, it just hits different.

"IT'S THE MERLION STATUE"  
(Me and my sister actually fought on how to read Merlion when we were there lmfao)  
Atsumu said while pointing at the statue.

"Shut up you asshole, people are looking at us now"  
Suna whispered.

The Merlion was a half lion half fish figure. It had the head of a lion and the lower body of a fish. If you see it from Marina Bay, it would be spraying water from its mouth into the sea in front of them. There's also a dock where you can take many pictures. Atsumu made Sakusa take a picture of him "drinking" the water that came out of the statue's mouth. Sakusa's photography skills were _f i n e_. Periodt. Suna and Osamu also took a selfie together, their hotel and many other buildings were too in the picture. Suna's soft smile made Osamu go crazy on the inside. After all the chaos and beautiful cityscapes and cheesy ass photos were taken, Atsumu wanted him to do another weird TikTok that made others stare, some even cheered him on.

"Follow me on TikTok peopleeeee"  
How daring of him. Osamu and Suna just watch as Atsumu embarrass himself :D

**__________________________**   
**11:06pm {Osamu and Suna's room}**

"'Samu! Hngh~S-stop~"

"Beg me to~"  
Suna pushed Osamu off as he needed to walk tomorrow.

"I n-need to walk tomorrow..."

"Hrmmm, last day?"

"Oh god 'Samu no!"

"Nah, you'll agree"

"Nope-"  
Suna and Osamu took a shower together as the bathtub was a big disappointment, then went to sleep after drying each other's hair.

Tomorrow was going to be another biggggg adventure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos please :"D


	4. Universal Studios, Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at universal studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont copy n paste :"D

**30th November, third day in Singapore**

**11am, {Li Fang Porridge 丽芳粥品}**

The four of them decided to eat porridge at a local store. The thing that impressed Suna was the consistency of the porridge, heavy yet very smooth throughout. Served with a piece of _you tiao_ (fried dough stick). You get to choose from a wide array of dishes to go along with the porridge, such as shredded chicken, slices of fish and even salmon!

"Uwahhhhh! The local food here is so yummyyy!"

Atsumu said as he took another bite of his porridge.

"Simple. There's MSG in almost everything."

Osamu said, feeling smart.

Suna just devoured his porridge, within these few days, he somehow fell in love with porridge. The _you tiao_ soaked inside the porridge was really good! After Suna finished his first bowl, he ordered another bowl and shared some with Osamu, his stomach just won't let him eat that much.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Universal studios down in Sentosa"

"I am TERRIFIED of the amount of germs they are there."

"Aww come on Omi kun, you do NOT get to go to universal studios everyday you know"

"That's what you said when we entered the restaurants yesterday!"

"Pleasee Omi Omi! It wouldn't be fun without you!"

As the couple continued "fighting", Osamu and Suna just ate their food and enjoyed the chaos~

**__________________________**

**12:58pm, {Universal Studios Singapore}**

"Total of 316 dollars."

Osamu gave the money and they got their tickets and were allowed to go in. Their bags were searched and they successfully went in. They got lockers and put their drawstring bags inside one locker, took out their phones and started their adventure~

"WAHHH IT'S HUGE!"

"What did you expect?! I didn't pay 24,540 Yen just for it to be small as hell!"

"I'm just SHOOK."

"What are we doing first?"

"We have a whole day here, rides open at 2pm, then a little surprise at night."

"What surprise"

Suna asked as he looked at Osamu with his death stare. Suna disliked surprises unless necessary. Osamu kissed the top of Suna's head,

"A surprise wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, babe~"

Suna.exe has stopped working.

"Omi! There's a rollercoaster!"

"Atsumu. Don't even think about-"

**__________________________**

**2:03pm {Universal Studios Singapore}**

After waiting till 2pm , they were all queuing up for the Battlestar Galactica roller coaster ride. Yuh, Sakusa gave in people, let's be proud of our baby boy, growing up to like germs UnU

"Eeeeek, I'm so excitedddddd"

"Atsumu, if you lied to me, I will not trust you anymore."

"Omiiii, I would never lie about that~"

Atsumu said as he hugged Sakusa's right arm.

This ride had two kinds. Human vs. Cylon, it's a pair of steel, dueling roller coasters at Universal Studios Singapore. One of the coasters is an inverted roller coaster track in blue, and the other half is a traditional seated roller coaster in red. Huhu. The four of them went for the Cyclon one first, it looked like it made 360 turns- I wasn't wrong tho-

"HOLYYYYYYYYY"

"SHUT UPPP"

"I-"

"Yay"

The ride turned a lot, from right turns to left ones. Upside down ones and a lot more~

_(Istg, I started having a headache even imagining-)_

Both rides lasted for at least 4 minutes each. After they got off, Suna still was unamused. Atsumu was lively as ever. Osamu felt like his ears were bleeding from his brother's screaming. The poor Sakusa wanted to vomit. Periodt.

"Omi Omi? You kay?"

Sakusa only waved his hand in a motion of "just walk". He felt as if he talked, he would puke right there.

"What's next?"

Suna asked.

"There's this "revenge of the Mummy" ride, wanna go there first?"

"Sure"

"Yuhhhh, get into ittttt"

_Not another ride..._

Poor Sakusa, *sighs* what we do for love-

There were two big statues of ancient egypt figures outside the entrance. They walked through the little exhibit and reached the place where they lined up to get on the ride.

"This looks really scary Omi Omii!"

Sakusa only nodded his head in response, getting ready to puke after this.

"Looks promising to me"

Suna told Osamu.

"Agreed."

"Where are we going after this tho?"

"There's a ride I saw on the map, the ride lets you see this whole theme park."

Suna said after showing them the little map they got from the counter when they got tickets.

"I don't see why we shouldn't go~ Right Omi Omi?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes, he didn't even have a choice, yet Atsumu still dared to ask.

They queued for another 20 minutes until it was their turn. The ride was thrilling, there were realistic robots inside and a whole straight up view of ancient Egypt, all projected in 3D. Not gonna lie, Suna got a bit scared. Atsumu was screaming the whole time. Osamu was having a headache because of his brother's high pitched screams. Sakusa's eyes were shut the whole time. The worst, or best, depends on how you look at it, thing was the four of them sat in front. Like the front row. Scary~

The next ride was the "Canopy Flyer". It was a relaxing ride? Looked relaxing. Anyways, they queued again and got on the ride. It would only be the four of them. 2 at the front seat and 2 at the back, back facing back kind of ride. Just the four of them. This ride gave them a bird's eye view of the whole theme park, which was fun, it wasn't as quick as a rollercoaster, it wasn't as slow as a child's ride either.

"Well this is nice..."

Sakusa said, finally getting rid of that nauseous feeling.

"It is Omi Omi! See! You're finally enjoying it!"

Atsumu continued to ramble on and on to Sakusa on how he is too sensitive and should try to enjoy life a bit. Suna and Osamu held each other's hand, kissed, took selfies and talked less during the whole ride.

__________________________

3:49pm

Next ride, The "Puss in boots" ride!

"It sounds childish not gonna lie-"

"Sounds fun to me"

"I don't know, I just got better from feeling nauseous..."

"True, OmiOmi isn't feeling well, should we rest first? I'm hungry~"

They agreed to go eat and went to the Starbucks in the theme park to chill and eat. They got their drinks and some food, and they just chilled there.

"I wanna make-"

"Oh god Atsumu don't even think of-"

"Suna! I'm not even done talking yet!"

"Shut the fuck up, i am NOT making another tik tok with you."

"Pleaseeeeee I'll buy you ice pops later!"

"Stop forcing Rin to do weird ass things with you"

Osamu spoke up from drinking his iced mocha.

"Rin, don't do it, I'll buy you ice pops later."

"Ugh 'Samu you suck, the video me and Suna took yesterday got a lot of likes!"

"And?"

"I wanna do another one!"

Suna was getting annoyed at this point. He just agreed so Atsumu would shut up. They went outside to this alley that was famous for taking photos. Atsumu showed Suna the dance they were gonna do and they practiced it a few times, then took the video. The two tops just enjoyed their food and talked on when Sakusa was going to propose after Osamu.

__________________________

5:47pm {Starbucks Resort World Singapore}

A good 45minutes or maybe more passed before Suna and Atsumu came back from making 4 videos and 2 Instagram Stories.

"Thanks Suna-chan!"

"You better shut up afterwards."

"I will i will! Geez"

They entered the Starbucks and sat back down at their seats. They couldn't immediately go do the rides or they would probably vomit all their food out.

About two hours later, Osamu bought Suna a new Starbucks flask to bring back to Japan before leaving the store and going back to the place where Suna and Atsumu made their tiktoks. They got another 30 minute photoshoot before getting to the next ride.

__________________________

6:13pm, {Puss in Boots ride entrance}

"Eeeeek! I'm so excited! Are you Omi Omi?"

"No."

"Aww, come on! Don't kill the fun!"

"I'm really not Atsumu. It makes me feel nauseous..."

"You wanna step out from this ride?"

Suna asked. He didn't really care but he didn't want him to puke.

"Yeah...Sorry. I'll sit there and wait for you three."

They've forced Sakusa enough these few days. Atsumu got really sad and decided not to leave his OmiOmi alone.

"If OmiOmi is out, then I am too, you both enjoy the ride!"

"Kay then"

Suna and osamu then proceeded to line up and get on the ride. "Puss In Boots' Giant Journey" is a roller coaster based on the character Puss in Boots from the Shrek franchise. It's the parks' second inverted roller coaster.

After the ride, it was almost 7pm so they went to the Far Far Away Castle. It was a huge building, they didn't enter but definitely took a lot of photos. When Suna sat on the Fountain in front of the castle, Osamu told him to cross his legs after checking the first picture. Suna's legs somehow looked longer after that. They chilled there for another 20 minutes, waiting for Atsumu to finish his tik toks.

Then, they went to the Madagascar section and took a calming boat ride. It was honestly going to be romantic if Atsumu would just shut up and stop taking Instagram stories. Sakusa enjoyed this one because it was calming, unlike all the roller coaster rides they took today

They went for the last ride of the day, "Jurassic Park Rapids adventure". It was a water ride in the theme park. Something they left for last. It didn't really take much persuading for Sakusa to join this one because Atsumu literally lied that it was like the last boat ride. Calming. They went back to the lockers to get Suna's GoPro for the ride as they didn't want their phones getting wet.

"I bet 20 Singaporean Dollars that we're all gonna get wet."

Suna said confidently.

"Ehhh, i don't think so~"

Atsumu said as he did some "math".

"Ok, if you lose, you pay, if I lose, I'll pay."

"Deal."

"We're getting wet?"

"I don't know"

The ride was chaotic. There weren't many people left so it was only the four of them on one boat like thing. It was the ride that made Sakusa puke right afterwards, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

What happened? Well, they wore their ponchos (a raincoat like thingy) and got on the ride. Suna only filmed Atsumu screaming like a baby, him and Osamu kissing and Sakusa curling up into a ball, getting nauseous all over again.

"THIS RIDE IS CRAZY-"

The boat went down a short waterfall and water went into Atsumu's mouth and a little on Sakusa's hair because the hood of his poncho fell off.

"EWWWWWW! THE WATER IS DISGUSTINGGG"

Suna was chill. Osamu was gonna go crazy if his brother continued screaming like that. Sometimes he wondered, why was Atsumu the older one, and how.

**__________________________**

**6:58pm {Bathroom}**

After that crazy ride, Sakusa went to a nearby bathroom and puked right there while Atsumu rubbed circles onto his back. He felt bad for forcing Sakusa to go on that ride and lying to Sakusa that it was a calm ride. Suna and Osamu went back to the lockers to get all their drawstring bags and headed back to the bathroom.

"Omi..."

"Don't."

Sakusa was really mad.

One, he got germs all over him. Two, he disliked roller coaster rides and still went on them. Three, he's vomiting, something he hated. The burning feeling in his throat, the disgusting taste of everything he ate all coming out at once. He just wanted to get this day over with and get what Atsumu promised at night.

The door opened and Suna together with Osamu walked in.

"You okay?"

Osamu asked as he opened Sakusa's bag, getting out a pack of wet napkins and threw it over to Atsumu. They cleaned up, changed from their wet clothing and took a cab home. The ride was silent, unlike all their usual rides that were loud with Atsumu screaming and stuff. This time they were all quiet. Sakusa just slept through the whole thing with his head on Atsumu's shoulder. Suna was on his phone while Osamu booked some tickets to the mystery place~

**__________________________**

**7:20pm {Atsumu and Sakusa's Suite}**

After about a 20 minutes drive, they reached their hotel and all went back to their own rooms. Atsumu was quiet for the first time. He said nothing. When Sakusa opened the room door, Atsumu just quietly walked in and placed his bag together with Sakusa's on the sofa.

"Look...I'm sorry for shouting at you..."

"I'm sorry too...I didn't mean for that to happen...Sorry for screaming so much too..."

"Come on, let's go shower before I get more paranoid of the germs on me."

"Okie!"

They both stripped and took a bath together. At some point, Atsumu blew some of the foam into Sakusa's eyes as a joke- nevermind that-Chile anyways-

**__________________________**

**7:20pm {Osamu and Suna's room}**

"Shit's about to go downnnn"

Suna said as he almost laid on the bed.

"Oh my god! You just gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't go on the bed! You're still dirty babe!"

"Oh right."

Suna took a bubble bath while Osamu just used the shower. After he was done, Suna rinsed off and got out.

"Baby,~"

"Don't call me that..."

"You love it Rinny~ Don't deny it~ Anyways, come here, I'll help you dry your hair"

He went over, got his hair dried, then changed, put on a little perfume then sat on the bed with Osamu, waiting for Atsumu or Sakusa to call him so they could go out.

If they wanted to see the light show then they must be there before 7:30 as the light show ended at 8:30pm.

After 5 minutes of Osamu sweet talking Suna, his phone rang and he sat up straight.

"Hello?"

"We're ready."

"Oh ok. Me and Rin will go down to the lobby first. We'll walk to the place. It's just a 5 minute walk. I'll send you the location. You can walk with 'tsumu."

"Sure sure. See you later."

"You too"

Osamu ended the call and got up from the bed and wore his shoes.

"We're leaving now?"

"Yeah. 'Tsumu and Sakusa will go themselves."

Upon hearing that, Suna wore his shoes and left the hotel room with Osamu.

The walk was a short 5 minute walk. A romantic one. It was a weekday so it was quiet. Not a lot of people were on the road, it was just the few cars that passed by. The light show had already started, they could see it from afar. They walked hand in hand with each other. It was just them, the sky, the cars that passed by and the lights that shone bright in the night. Before they knew it, they were already there.

"You like it Suna?"

"Mhm, breathtaking..."

The lights reflected into Suna's eyes and Osamu thought Suna looked really beautiful that night. Suddenly, Suna gave a small smile. Osamu's heart was going to burst by then. They bought tickets and were ankle to go up to the canopy walk.

(Should i include pictures?-)

They took a few pictures and walked on top. Then, they went to a restaurant nearby to eat _bak kut teh(肉骨茶)_. Bak kut teh is a pork rib dish cooked in broth popularly served in Malaysia and Singapore where there is a predominant Hoklo and Teochew community. It's really good when you get to try it. It's served with rice, pork ribs, meat, _you tiao_ , and sometimes mushrooms if wanted. It's a really recommended dish if you actually get a chance to go to Singapore or Malaysia. Osamu texted his brother the location of the restaurant and went there first with Suna. They met up at the restaurant, ordered food and started eating. It was quite worth it, total 186 Singapore Dollars.

After the meal, it was getting pretty late and Suna's legs were aching from all the walking they did today, Osamu's head still hurt because of Atsumu's screams, Sakusa was just traumatized but looked forward to going back to the hotel room with Atsumu, i wonder what they gonna do~ 👀

**__________________________**

**10pm, {Osamu and Suna's suite}**

The two foxes immediately changed into comfortable clothing and flopped onto the bed, both tired and exhausted.

"Can you wait for me to sleep first?"

Suna gave a weird request.

"Hrm? Why? You ok? Hurt anywhere?"

"No... It's embarrassing..."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Rintarou, I'm yours and will love you no matter what baby~"

Suna got all flushed again. In all honesty, Suna was a little scared of sleeping that night. Some of the ghosts from the haunted house still scared him a bit.

"I'm scared..."

"Well...what are you scared of?"

"I'm suddenly really scared of ghosts..."

"Aww Rin! I thought you said it doesn't exist?"

"D-don't laugh..."

"Ok ok! Sorry! Well you don't have to be scared, wherever you are, i'll be your knight in shining armor to protect you~ I promise never to hurt you..."

"I know you won't 'Samu"

Osamu started whispering sweet things into Suna's ears to help him sleep. Not long after, Suna fell into a deep deep sleep.

While cute things happen here, someone do be banging on the other side-

Nah the story doesn't end here

**__________________________**

**10pm, {Atsumu and Sakusa's room}**

"Omi! Wait! I'm not-"

Sakusa had already pushed it into him.   
  


As soon as they got back to the hotel room, Sakusa had already pinned Atsumu down to the bed. Kissing him, devouring him, then undressing him.

"O-Omi...I-It hurts..."

There were tears running down his eyes, it really hurt, he wasn't prepared at all. But it was probably what he got as "punishment" for making Sakusa go on so many of those rides. Everything comes with a price after all.

(I ain't getting into the details, imagine it yourself~)

After 3 rounds, Sakusa carried Atsumu into the bathroom and helped him make a warm bath. It was almost 1am by then, they couldn't do too much or Atsumu wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Your lower back ok?"

"Wh-what do you think?..."

"It's ok?"

"..."

It was quiet. Sakusa just washed Atsumu off and washed his hair again while Sakusa just sat back and enjoyed the affection he was getting. Sakusa applied the shampoo to Atsumu's hair and slowly massaged. He knew Atsumu loved this.

After helping Atsumu rinse off, he wrapped him with a towel and placed him on the bed while he rummaged through his luggage to find a sweater for Atsumu and then at Atsumu's luggage for undergarments.

"Where's my pants?"

"You don't need them"

"But i do OmiOmi :0"

"Nope, it's just me and you, no one else will see your legs except for me"

"You're getting cheesy OmiOmi"

Sakusa gave Atsumu a rare laugh and quickly helped Atsumu put the sweater on, the room felt like a freezer! He was afraid Atsumu might catch a cold. He helped a little with the undergarment then dried Atsumu's hair. By the time they were going to sleep, Atsumu suddenly remembered something.

"Omi? You didn't leave any visible marks on my neck right?"

"I left, uhh...4?"

"Sakusa. Kiyoomi."

"Shit-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave somments and kudos :"D


	5. Marina Bay Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos please :"D

**1st of December, 4th day in Singapore**   
**10:23am {Osamu and Suna's suite}**

Osamu woke up first to Suna still sleeping right next to him.   
Suna still looked really tired so Osamu didn't bother to wake him up. After doing his daily morning routine, he just dressed into something casual and took out the Nintendo to play. Halfway through it, there was a knock on the door. Who the hell is here so early in the morning...

"Suna...Uhhh...help. Please..."

Osamu opened the door and eyed his brother. Suspicious...  
  
"What do you want?"

"Oh...Haha fancy seeing you here. Where's Suna?"

"He's sleeping, why?"  
Just as Osamu finished, Suna came from behind him.

"The hell do you want from me?..."

"Rinny? Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was awake, I just didn't want to get up, now get to the point...I still wanna-"  
Suna yawned.  
"Sleep..."

"Can we talk in private? It's a bit embarrassing..."  
Atsumu said while fidgeting with his fingers.

"What's so embarrassing that even your own brother can't hear it?"  
Osamu said, a little mad.

"Ok, fine. Just don't laugh."

"Yeah yeah, spill so I can sleep."  
Suna was tired, he didn't want to deal with Atsumu's bullshit.   
I swear to god if it isn't important...

"You have a concealer bottle? It's an emergency so I don't care about the brand."

"I do but-"

"Oh my god! Suna please save me!"  
Osamu was confused at that point. Why would his brother need concealer for.

"Ohhhh. I get it. Bruises right?"

"Well...yeahhhhh"

"I'll only save you this once. Remember to buy your own..."

Suna let Atsumu in, leaving Osamu a confused mess.

Suna opened his "emergency" pouch and took his little bottle of concealer. Their skin tones were similar, only with Suna's slightly lighter.

"You both banged last night?"

"Yeah..."

"Where is it?"

"Neck..."

"Weews, apply then spread out."

Suna opened the cap and gave Atsumu a bit of the liquid concealer to cover up his hickies.

"How are you still walking?"  
Suna asked while he watched Atsumu take off the hood of his hoodie that was covering them up. 

"He didn't go too far, or else I wouldn't have any energy at all to even walk here"

"Lmao. Remember to buy yours and keep it at all times. It's important."

"Omg I willllll. Where did you get this tho? It smells good..."

"Your brother got it for me, so I don't know"

"Eh, if he got it for you, it means it's expensive then-"

"Probably, I don't know tho."

"Will the concealer come off if I sweat?"

"No, waterproof."

"Oooh. Thanks for the concealer. I thought you wouldn't borrow me."  
Atsumu said after he was done.

"No problem. Now get out and let me sleep..."

"We're not going anywhere today?"

"I don't think so...Especially after yesterday..."

"Okay thennn. Thanks again Sunaaa!"

"Mhm"  
Atsumu and Suna got out of the bathroom and Osamu looked over.

Atsumu got out of their room and Suna crawled back on the bed, ready to fall asleep again. Well yeah that's what he thought.

"What happened?"

"Hickies"  
Osamu immediately got it and started laughing.

"This is why he didn't want to tell you..."

"Sorry sorry! It's just funny how he doesn't have any concealer at all"

"Why would he tho?"

"They definitely fuck more than we both do."

"Pffft, who knows. But Sakusa doesn't go too hard on him tho, Atsumu seemed perfectly fine—"  
Suna said, remembering how Atsumu walked like a normal person.

"True true, he didn't have any trouble walking at all..."

"They didn't go for too many rounds. Unlike you! When I ask you to stop, you'll make me beg and I'll eventually give in!"

"Sorry RinRin, you give good se—"

"Oh hell no, I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at 12."

"Huh?! The breakfast buffet would be done by then!"

"You know what, fine. I can't sleep anyways. We'll go eat. Now."  
Suna grumpily got back up from the bed and changed into a t and some shorts. Osamu could feel that Suna was angry so he didn't say anything. They went down to one of the ballrooms where breakfast was served. Suna was too tired to care what he was eating so he just got some coffee while Osamu got a whole American breakfast set.

"Suna, you want some of my food? You'd get hungry again later if you just drink coffee."

"Shut up, eat, so I can go back upstairs to sleep."

Osamu took some of his omelet and put it on his spoon before trying to feed Suna that was looking at his phone.

"Hah?"

"Eat."

Suna was shocked that osamu was actually sharing his food. He opened and Osamu fed him. Suna has gone really red by then. Some of the girls from the other table were screaming at how cute they were. Osamu continued feeding some of his food and they both were done rather quickly. Suna finished his coffee and they went back to their rooms. They saw a hotel staff outside of Sakusa and Atsumu's room. Turns out, they got room service.

"Damn, I'm so tired I forgot room service existed"

"I thought you said it was expensive Rin?"

"I don't even care at this point. Yes, I'm that tired."

They went inside the room and Suna sat back on the bed.

"Don't lie down first. You'll get a stomach ache cuz you just finished your food."

"Ok ok. I don't even feel like sleeping anymore..."

"There's a spa here, you wanna go later in the afternoon with 'tsumu?"

"Sure. You're paying."

"Yes yes baby"

"Wanna watch movies?"

"Sure"

Osamu turned on the tv they had in their room, closed the curtains, turned off the lights, closed their room door that separated them from the living room.  
 **__________________________**  
 **10:40am {Sakusa and Atsumu's suite}**

Atsumu came back from Suna and his brother's room, feeling happy that he got to borrow some concealer to cover up his hickies.

"Where were you?"

"Omi! You scared me! I thought you were asleep?"

"I woke up when you went out. Where were you?"

"Uhhh"  
Sakusa got up from the bed and pinned Atsumu towards the wall.

"O-Omi..."

"Don't make me ask you again."

"Ok ok sorry! I w-went to get some concealer from Suna..."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not! See! I really went!"  
Atsumu pulled off the hood of the hoodie and pointed to where the concealer was.

"It's still a little wet, it's still there if you- Mmf!"  
Sakusa has already started kissing Atsumu and they only stopped when Atsumu went out of breath.

"You must tell me next time, ok?"

"I will OmiOmi! Now if you would excuse me. I'm very hungry and would like something to eat."

"I'm too lazy to go downstairs."

"Same, how about room service!"

"Anything for you..."

"Yay!"  
 **__________________________**  
 **4:46pm {Infinity Pool Marina Bay Sands}**

After so many days of exploring Singapore, they finally had the chance to go take a relaxing swim at the hotel's rooftop pool.

(Basically what the whole pool looks like)  
Infinity pool, the worlds' longest rooftop pool.

Chile anyways, the four of them had already decided to go swimming before the two bottoms go for their spa treatment.

"Not gonna life but the view of Singapore from here is better than the one from our room."

"Suna baby, the only difference is the height—"

"I know"

"The pool is ten times better than a rollercoaster."

"Yes yes Omi Omi. Now enjoy!"

"Wait what—"  
Atsumu pushed Sakusa into the pool and started laughing like crazy. The pool wasn't that crowded because it was a Thursday. So Sakusa didn't mind. The pool had chlorine too.

"MIYA ATSUMU!"

"Sorry Omi I had to!"  
Sakusa turned back and Atsumu was actually recording for his tiktok. Yuh he lives for likes and millions of views.

"Sunaaaa do another dance with meeeee"

"Oh my god not this again."

"Suna pleaseeeeee"

"Why did I agree the last time?"

"That's because he annoyed the hell out of you."  
Osamu replied to Suna as he took off his top and placed it on one of the sun loungers there.

"Right. I'm bored anyways. You better appreciate me. What's the dance this time?"

"Well people really seem to like you and wants us to continue doing tiktoks together so—"

"Just get to the point so I can swim already..."

Sakusa got up from the pool and sat on the sun lounger that was next to Osamu's and watched shit go down with Osamu.

"So we're doing two."

"Can I not?"

"No. You have toooo! I'll credit you too!"

"Whatever. Just get to it"

They used the original No guidance audio for the first video. As the part where the audio said "fuck around give you my last name" came. Osamu suddenly said,

"That would definitely happen"

And Suna went red and covered his face while Atsumu started laughing. They did the "laffy taffy" one next and Suna wasn't allowed to shake ass :"D  
Osamu is a good boyfriend—  
(I don't even know what's wrong with my brain at this point—)

"Just let him shake sum ass 'Samu!"  
Atsumu said as he watched the video they just made. He got a bit mad when they were about to shake ass and Osamu just covered Rin up, Sakusa didn't really care at this point. He was already swimming without them and taking cool pics of the city.

"No! That's so inappropriate! Suna shouldn't be doing that!"

"I get why Osamu doesn't want me to do it tho, I would be mad too if Osamu threw it back—"

"Ok fine, this is better than nothing at all."

"Me and 'Samu will go swim first."  
Suna said as he placed his slippers under the sun lounger so they don't get wet

"Yeah, I've been waiting for too long"  
Osamu said as he jumped into the pool.

"You go ahead, lemme upload this first."

"Sure"

Suna walked towards where Osamu was and dipped one of his foot into the water and felt how cold it was.

"How the hell did you even jump in there?! it's so cold!"

"Babe, it's not THAT cold once you jump in and swim for like, two rounds or something"

"'Samu I swear—"

"CANNONBALL BITCHHHHHH"

Suna looked back and saw Atsumu running towards him. He panicked on whether he should jump or not. Well when he made his decision to jump, it was too late cuz Atsumu already pushed him in. They made a big splash and other people (which weren't a lot tbh) were looking at them.

Suna coughed a bit of water that he accidentally swallowed and Atsumu got a scolding from his brother on how he could've killed Suna. Sakusa saw the chaos and went over.

"The hell happened?"

"'Tsumu pushed Suna into the pool when he wasn't even ready. He even swallowed some water!"

"Sunaaa I'm sorryyyy I thought it would be fun!"

"It's ok, I'm fine..."

"'Tsumu you can't do that."  
Sakusa said as he gave Atsumu his death stare.

They continued playing in the pool, swimming, taking photos, even took a few videos with Suna's GoPro. They ordered some drinks and continued chilling there.

"Omi can we swim again in the morning? Pleaseeeee"

"Sure if you can wake up tomorrow."

"Lmao, anyways, where are we going tomorrow?"  
Suna asked Osamu.

"Well, we're going to explore Changi Jewel."

"Isn't that the airport?"  
Atsumu asked.

"No tsumu, it's the shopping mall on the other side of the airport."  
Sakusa told him.

"Oh oh, we're going on that slide then?!"  
Atsumu asked again, excited."

"You mean the one at the third terminal. We can do that on the day we leave."  
Osamu said as he remembered that he saw it there on the day they arrived.

"Aww man"

"We can do some shopping and then watch the light show at the rain vortex."  
Osamu said. He was really looking forward to the light show.

"There's a light show?"  
Suna asked, surprised.

"Yes Rinny"

"Wow ok, what's next"

"There's a lot of things to do on the top floor"

"So we're spending a day there?"  
Sakusa asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We'll be there starting afternoon, then be there till around 8 or 9, come back, take a bath then we have somewhere else to go."

"Where would we be going dear brother of mine?"

"Another surprise."  
Sakusa answered. Osamu and Sakusa already planned to bring them there. Sakusa and Osamu talked about it already. They just had to drink a bit. C'mon you don't get to be in Singapore everyday.

They swam for a while more, went back to their rooms, the bottoms went to the spa while the tops planned the next day. They then went for dinner at Koma Singapore. KOMA offers a multi-sensory dining experience, serving up a modern interpretation of Japanese cuisine in a stunning setting. Featuring original creations, the menu incorporates fresh ingredients from Japan and an extensive sake list too.

Japanese food was surprisingly a little different there. They enjoyed their food then returned to their hotel.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

Lmfao sorry if you didn't like it. Next chapter gonna be chaotic. Hopefully...  
Well Chile anyways so extra part—  
——————————  
After Atsumu posted his video, he checked the comment section of his last video. People were dying over how cute Suna looked. People were even surprised that Suna and Atsumu still kept in touch after such a long time.

After a while, his video he just posted started getting a lot of likes and comments. For example, ahem:

  
 ** _Random girl:_**  
Me pitying Suna who can't shake ass:  
 ****

 ** _Atsumu_stan101:_**  
Rip Suna—  
 ****

 ** _Daddy_can_steponmeh:_**  
Yuhhh shake sum assss  
 ****

 ** _OikawaTooruOfficial:_**  
GORL YOU WERE IN SINGAPORE AND DIDNT TELL ME?!  
Buy me souvenirs *sniff sniff*  
Omg is that a hickey I see 👀   
@/BokuhoeOfficial @/SunshineShoyo  
 ****

 ** _BokuhoeOfficial:_**  
OIKAWAAAAAA  
WAIT A DAMN MINUTE  
WOAAAAAAH

TSUM TSUM CAN SHAKE ASSSS  
👀 Rip Suna  
 ****

 ** _SunshineShoyo:_**  
Skdjskdbskdbdlebs  
Sodhskdbskdbakrbskebfkn  
Aodhsekdibaixbsocbeofhwskdk  
Kageyama wouldn't let me shake ass either :(  
Oooh Singapore looks nice 😔   
Bring me with you next time—  
 ****

 ** _Weeb333:_**  
Suna and Osamu are dating? :0  
 ****

 ** _IsInvisble:_**  
My ship is sailing 😔 🖐🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was cringe :"D


	6. Jewel, Changi Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"D Kudos please

**2nd of December, 5th day in Singapore**   
**11am {Osamu and Suna's Suite}**

"'Samu, have you seen my perfume?"

"The white bottle?"

"Yes. Did you see it?"

"Yeah I think I placed it on the right nightstand."

"Hold on"

Suna went out from the bathroom, in his bathrobe and found the white bottle right where Osamu said it was.

"Found it. Thanks"

"Alright. You're welcome~"

Suna took the bottle and sprayed twice on his shirt before closing the capo and putting it back inside his pouch. They were going to the Changi Jewel today. Yes yes, the one with the 40km waterfall up from the roof of the building. Hurray.  
 **__________________________**  
 **11:24am {Sakusa and Atsumu's suite}**

Sakusa woke up to the phone ringing on the nightstand. Don't disturb mode had already been automatically turned off at 10am. He lazily picked it up.

"Hello?..."

"Get up if you're not already, I want to see you awake when I get back up. You have 5 minutes Sakusa."

"Huh?-"

The call ended and he sat up, confused as hell. That voice was too familiar, but it sounded so strict...

He wanted to give Atsumu a good morning kiss and that's when he realized, he better be ready in 5 minutes. He would only call Sakusa "Omi kun" or "OmiOmi" or even just "Omi". He would only use "Sakusa" when he's drop dead serious. He jumped out of bed and quickly started taking a bath. Then, he changed and dried his hair. He could hear the clicking off the room card sliding into the censor and then the door opening.

"Omi Omi! I got us both coffee!"

Atsumu said as he placed the cups of coffee he took from downstairs onto the office table provided inside the suite room.

"Wah, you actually got up. Guess i'm gonna have to threaten you more then-"

"Shut up Miya"

"Chileeee, anyways, we're going back to Changi jewel today and you're getting me a bottle of concealer from Chanel."  
Atsumu drank his coffee and sat on the bed. He went back to get a bit more concealer from Suna and then they headed out.  
 **__________________________**  
 **12pm {Jewel Changi Airport}**

"There's a lot to do here and there's like this whole garden upstairs"  
Osamu said.

"Oooooh cool! I just wanna go back to the waterfall thingy it looked so cool and I look ten times better today to take videos for my Insta U.U"

Atsumu said. They agreed to go back to the waterfall and took a lot of pictures. Then they went "hiking" up the Shinseido Forest Valley, the garden they came across on the day they arrived. They had luggages back then so they couldn't go up.

"It's surprising how so much greenery can be inside one building..."

Suna said as he took a few more pictures of the unique plants. Sakusa didn't really like it as it was really crowded and people constantly bumped into him. They continued the little hike up and reached the Canopy park on the topmost level of Jewel Changi Airport.

The canopy parkway up there, they bought tickets when they arrived to enter. The ticket included a pass to the Discovery Slides, Foggy Bowls, The Petal Gardens, the Topiary walk, the Canopy bridge and SkyNets. There was also a Hedge Maze and a Mirror Maze. There was a "Changi Experience Studio" available for them to explore too!

First, they went to the Discovery Slides, it was a piece of art, a viewing deck, a place for fun too! There were cool slides and a viewing deck!

"Wow! Omi look there's slides!"

"I can't imagine how much germs there are here..."  
Atsumu got whiny while Suna and Osamu went to explore the place themselves.

"It would've been nice if there weren't so may kids here..."

"Aww c'mon Rin, look on the bright side, at least we're here!"  
Osamu tried cheering Suna up. They enjoyed the view of the skydeck and Atsumu together with Sakusa finally joined in.

Next was the Petal Garden. It was a winsome charm of a garden in bloom! There were creative displays of seasonal flowers from all around the world. They came in every shape and size, from the delicate to the flamboyant. It wasn't crowded at all, something Sakusa was very happy about.

Suna bent down at some point and looked at the flowers, and said,  
"The flowers are pretty"  
He snapped a few pictures.

"Just like you Rin~"  
Osamu said while looking at Suna.

"Don't be cheesy, the flowers might die of your cheesy-ness"  
Suna was always one to be straightforward. Atsumu just laughed and Osamu gave up on the stupid pick up lines, he was nervous afterall-

"There's a few in bloom here"  
Sakusa told Atsumu, pointing to a few of them.

The walk was really relaxing. Atsumu even had to take a good Instagram story a few times because he kept saying the wrong things.

After that, they went to the Topiary walks. It was a totally different kind of "Wildlife". The stylised plants were a staple of formal European gardens in the past centuries. But it still had the power to amaze and amuse today! This place was a selfie paradise, perfect for our 'Tsumu who likes taking selfies and showing off.

"OH HO HO, SELFIE PARADISE! OMI YOU HAVE TO HELP ME."

"I will, just keep it down..."

There were animal sculptures there that were made out of biodegradable materials. It was cute, not gonna lie-

Atsumu took many stunning pictures while Osamu forced Suna into taking some, for the memory- Yuh, anyways, I totally recommend this place if you ever have a chance to go to Singapore.

Lastly, they went to the Foggy Bowls. It was really cool, fog actually came out of the floor!

"Now this, is a good place to chill"  
Osamu said as they found a little place that wasn't occupied by any tourists. Sakusa sanitized the area like a madman and then only he sat down. He was a germaphobe afterall.

"I will only sit if it's sanitized."  
Sakusa closed the cap of his spray hand sanitizer. Atsumu was happy. At least his "Omi-kun" joined them in chilling out there. Atsumu took the time to post for his instagram posts and stories. He tried keeping it down as there were other tourists chilling out there. Suna and Osamu took more selfies together and then Osamu posted for his instagram too. He'd never posted in too long. He tagged Suna and then captioned:

"Suna would only let me take selfies if I forced him to- And yes this was forced together with the others-"

Suna's phone buzzed at the notification.

"You wanna let the public know we're dating already?..."

"Which part of my caption said that-"

"Everything."

Atsumu looked at Osamu's latest post.   
"Wahhh, you and Suna suddenly look vErY good-"

Osamu took it as a compliment.  
"Why thank you 'tsumu"

"I never posted in a long time either..."

Suna said while looking through his camera roll. He never really liked taking pictures of himself, it made him feel weird. The only selfies and pictures he had of himself was when Osamu forces him to take selfies together with him or just some from the trip or videos of his epic blocks. That's it. The rest of his camera roll was full of pictures of cityscapes, pictures of food him and Osamu ate on dates, little surprises Osamu gave him, scenes of his volleyball vlogs, little doodles, photos for blackmail and mostly from the trip.

"Suna babe, i, worldwide famous Miya Atsumu shall help you post for your Instagram and get you millions of likes!"

Sakusa had given up and just shook his head and continued to enjoy all the greenery and tried distracting himself from all the people and, well, germs.

"Hah?-"

After that was said, Atsumu took a few selfies of him and Suna. Well, he suddenly came up to Suna and just did it, so Suna had no choice at all. Still tho, because of the tik tom videos the both of them took, Suna gained 3.4k followers overnight which was shocking. Atsumu was one of the most followed people on Instagram and he was drop dead proud of it. Suna posted a story and tagged the twins and Sakusa. He then posted 4 selfies of him and Osamu, at the airport, hotel room and some pictures of today. He put "No cap" as caption and posted with the twins and Sakusa tagged. He didn't even know why he was posting tbh-

Moving on, they paid an affordable amount to play the Hedge Maze. At the end of it, there was gonna be a little observatory where you can climb up and get a good view.

"Where do we turn?"  
Atsumu asked.

"A right maybe?"  
Suna replied, his instincts were 8/10 times correct sooo-

"But the left feels right-"  
Atsumu argued.

"Atsumu, No."  
Sakusa said.

"So where do we turn?"  
Osamu asked.

"I wanna go rightttt, right is always right!"  
Atsumu whined.

"Well, you're always wrong."  
Sakusa said.

"Ya sure about that Omi?"  
Atsumu said in a serious tone.

"Well decision making, yes. Relationship decisions, no."  
Sakusa answered back.

"You got a point-"  
Atsumu answered back, realzing his OmiOmi was right.

"So where the hell do we turn?"  
Osamu asked again.

"Left it is"  
Suna said and they walked towards the path. They came across a gate that bordered up the little route they had to walk on.

They continued walking till they reached another placed where the sides were full with flowers that suddenly went back into the bushes.

"Woah! That was awesome!"

"Fake flowers. I think"  
Suna said as he looked inside.

"Yeah, looks fake too."  
Osamu said, touching one of the flowers.  
Sakusa just kept his distance and made sure NOT to touch anything.

They continued walking and eventually found it. The staff greeted them politely and they got a bird's eye view of the whole maze.

"Cool. So we'll take two right turns then a left, you see that gate there, we'll get out through there."  
Suna said while pointing out where they should and will go. There were many other exits if that didn't work. They took a few pictures and then got down. Halfway through, they found a luggage. I wonder who's luggage that is-

They got to the gate and pressed the button for it to open.

"Why is it not working?"  
Atsumu said after pressing it a few times.

"Let me try. You're probably too dumb to even press-"  
Osamu pressed it and it really didn't work.

"You've got to be kidding me"  
Sakusa said. He couldn't bare another second in there. He wonders how many germs there are and how many KIND there were.

Suna just shrugged and slid through the little gap they had.

"How did you?-"  
Atsumu was shocked that Suna just slid through that like it was nothing.

"The benefits of being slim"  
Suna said proudly. Osamu gave Suna his bag and slid through the gap successfully together with Sakusa that sanitized himself after having his back touched. Apparently, it was now full with germs- Atsumu wanted to jump across it but it surely didn't work and he ended up sliding through the gap like everyone else.

"There are skynets somewhere around here"  
Osamu said while looking for where the entrance to it is.

There were two types of skynets. One was like a trampoline. One was for you to just walk through it with a distance of at some point five floors away from solid ground.

They found their way to the entrance, gave their tickets and entered the jumping one first. They didn't spend too long though, because there were many people and Sakusa didn't feel comfortable. There were a few slides inside too!

"This is fun!"  
Atsumu said while jumping across the whole area. Sakusa just tried running through the whole thing because he was honestly terrified at the amount of people that were there. Suna took a few pictures of the view from up there while Osamu just waited. They finished the whole jumping course within 30 minutes and moved on to the next course.

Next was the walking one. Sakusa really didn't want to go as the heights from up there were a crazy distance from the ground. 25km to be exact. Suna didn't really care but his legs were starting to ache. He walked through it while Osamu followed behind him.

"Shit!"

Sakusa fell and touched the ground. Hurray his hands were full with germs. He immediately opened his bag and started wiping off the germs with wet tissue and then sanitizing his hands.

"You ok OmiOmi?"

"What's next after this?"  
Sakusa asked Osamu.

"There's only the mirror maze, the explore studio and the canopy bridge. Then we're done and can go for lunch, then shopping, then we go for early dinner, then the lightshow and the vortex, then we can go back to the hotel.

"Ok then..."

They continued walking. Taking pics and stuff and then got off the walking trail. The mirror maze was next.

They were given a short pool noodle to feel where they were going and hitting, they were told that is\t got creepy at night so they decided to do it in the afternoon instead-

"Sorry"

Suna said as he accidentally hit one of the tourists that were also walking through the maze. She looked pissed and scolded Suna for a bit.

"Look, miss, Suna didn't do it on purpose. He already said sorry"

Atsumu tried defending Suna. Osamu stood there and tried saying something but got interrupted.

"And who are you to talk to me!"  
The woman screamed back. She was really pissed. Her friends next to her were pissed too.

Atsumu had to keep his good boy figure for himself and his team. He wanted to call that woman a bitch, but if word got out, he would be screwed. Osamu just wanted to slap her. Sakusa was half panicking half not but he didn't want to interfere. But if things got worse, he would.

"Can you please calm down, Suna really didn't do it on purpose"  
Osamu said. He was honestly as pissed as the woman in front of them at this point.

Some of the staff went over and stopped the fight. That woman was led out of the exhibit while they continued to find their way out of the mirror maze.

"Now THAT was hell"  
Atsumu said after the woman and her friends were gone.

"I really didn't mean to hit her arm with a fucking pool noodle."  
Suna was pissed. That woman was weird. If she just accepted the apology, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

After all of that drama, they explored the exhibit and went to the "Changi Experience Studio"

Inside the studio, you could see behind the scenes of when things happen and all the information they need and can know about Changi Jewel. It was a fun activity for the four of them, well if Sakusa wasn't germaphobic, he would've enjoyed it :(

It was almost 5pm by the time they were done with all the activities. There was only one more left and their legs were sore from all that walking.

"OK. THIS IS NOW THE BEST VIEW EVERRR"  
Atsumu said as he started taking a lot of pictures. They were now on the canopy bridge. It makes you feel like you're walking on the roof of Changi Jewel because of the glass underneath them. You could see through the whole bridge too! Sakusa has to admit, the view was amazing. How you could see the Rain Vortex from there. Too bad they had a time limit.

After 30minutes, they went downstairs, found a food store and just ate something simple before doing some shopping.  
 **__________________________**  
 **7pm {Rain Vortex, Jewel Changi Airport, Singapore}**

The light show started as bright lights were projected. It was beautiful. Suna was really into the show. They all enjoyed it. They were tired but were satisfied. Osamu also felt ready for what was about to happen at night.

The show ended and they took some photos. The rain vortex hit different at night.   
**__________________________**  
 **8pm {SkyDeck Marina Bay Sands, Singapore}**

After the light show and their dinner, they took a cab back to the hotel. Osamu went back to their room to take the box in excuse of getting a powerbank to charge his phone. Atsumu and Sakusa were excited to see what was going to happen and Suna's reaction.

Osamu went back up to the SkyDeck and saw Suna and the others enjoying the wind and the view of the city. There were many other tourists there too, but it didn't get too noisy. Today, was the day that would change Osamu and Suna's life, today was the day, either shit went down, or their lives would become ten times more interesting.

While enjoying the view, Osamu suddenly knelt down in front of Suna and pretended he was tying his shoelace, Atsumu took out his phone and started recording it.

"'Samu, the fuck are you—"

"Rintarou Suna, I've known you since high school, we started dating when we met each other again at college, things only started getting better from there. You ditched your dormitory and we got an apartment together. I successfully took over my parents' business and even opened a few of my own restaurants and cafes."

"'S-Samu..."

"Wait wait, let me finish before I fuck up."

Suna giggles at that. Tears were already running down his eyes, happy about what was going to happen next. One of the hotel staff probably saw what was happening and played really romantic classical music. Some of the tourists were watching Osamu propose. Atsumu was getting emotional while Sakusa just watched happily.

"You started playing for the national volleyball team and we both got busy, but we could still make time for each other no matter what. Suna, I love you with my entire life and want to continue being with you. I don't care what happens in the future, as long as I have you with me, I can and will live life to the fullest. I promise to shower you with love everyday for the rest of our lives and offer you the best and only the best. Rintarou Suna, will you be my fiancé"

Suna was already crying by then, covering his face up from embarrassment, he never really cried around people, there was a whole crowd watching too. Osamu was already panicking when Suna didn't respond. Atsumu was just there recording and screaming like crazy, thank god Sakusa was there to keep him down.

The crowd started cheering for Suna to say "yes" and got seriously hyped up.

"Y-yes, get up you idiot. I said yes"

Osamu places the ring on Suna's finger and they gave each other a hug. People congratulated them and Atsumu was just a proud brother by then.

"Yayyyy Suna! I'm your brother in law nowwww"

Atsumu said as he gave Suna a hug. Sakusa co granulated Osamu and they just took a few photos, Suna also told the public about him and Osamu's engagement. On his Instagram story and on a post. Baby boy finally gone public TAT

They chilled on the SkyDeck before having some "fun"  
 **__________________________**  
 **11pm {Marquee Nightclub Singapore}**

This nightclub is the biggest nightclub in Singapore. Many Singaporeans are familiar with this place. They serve cocktails, wine, whatever you can think of. Tonight was about celebration. Nothing else.

"Yuhhh it's time to partayyyy"

Osamu got them some drinks and they reminisced the good old days. They were growing up a bit too fast to be honest. Osamu's sure of the family already knew about him proposing and were excited. They've met Suna a few times and we're pleased with his polite and kind attitude.

They drank till around 12:30am when it got more crowded and went back before they got too drunk.

"aHaHahAHa oMiIii I fEEl dIzzY"  
Atsumu said, drunk.

"Of course you are, you took 7"  
Sakusa didn't drink much, he was scared of all the germs there.

"I diD?!"

"Oh god"

They quickly got back up, said their good nights and went back inside their perspective rooms.   
**__________________________**  
 **12:44am {Suna and Osamu's Suite}**

Suna pushes Osamu onto the bed and started kissing him, trying to take dominance. Unsuccessfully, Osamu turned and pinned him down.

"Trying to play huh~Well you better let me me finish then~"

"C'mon just do it already!"

Suna was clearly a bit drunk. Suna would never say something like that. But Osamu didn't care, it was his Suna after all. He stripped and did the same to Suna. He started kissing roughly and made sure to savor every part of Suna's fragile body like there was no tomorrow.

Suna's breathing hitched as two fingers that at some point were full with lube were inserted. Things got heated up real quick, faster than usual. Osamu gave no warning and inserted deeper, making Suna moan. He could only grip onto the sheets while he started sweating a bit.

"I'm gonna make sure, you can't even walk tomorrow Rintarou~"

He pulled out and put a condom on. He pushed in and that sent Suna straight up into Heaven. But the pain was a bit unbearable. He whines about how it hurt but got distracted by all the sweet kisses Osamu gave him.

"'S-Samu~"

"There's no turning back Rin~ don't forget~ you wanted this~"

He started thrusting, slowly. Pushing it deeper in everytime. It went from a steady pace to faster. Suna gripped and scratched onto his partner's back as he felt the pleasure.

"S-stop- I- I'm- 'Samu! Hngh~!"

He let out another high pitched moan as he came all over Osamu's chest and his own stomach. Osamu licked those that were on Suna's stomach as he gave soft moans.

Suna flipped Osamu over and started to ride, he slowly grinded on top. His waist had already started to hurt and he didn't want to go too fast. He leaned down and started kissing Osamu. They switched positions again and Osamu pulled out. Suna's was still stretched out so it hurt a lot.

"You ok? Wanna continue?"

Suna was honestly tired but he wanted to continue.

"Just go on..."

Osamu started with slow kisses again and left hickies on Suna's neck. They went for another 4 rounds and a half and stopped after Suna gave Osamu a blowjob and his hips wouldn't let him go on anymore.


	7. Rest

**3rd of December, 6th day in Singapore**

**8am {Osamu and Suna's Suite}**

Suna woke up with Osamu holding him close. He rubbed his eyes and felt something cold. He looked again and saw the little engagement ring Osamu put on his ring finger last night. He smiled. But when he sat up, he wanted to hit Osamu for going so hard. His hips and whole lower back hurt. A lot.

He pulled the blankets off of Osamu and wrapped it around himself. He was cold and still naked after all. Osamu felt cold after a while and woke up with Suna taking all the blankets.

"Rin?..."

"Which part of, be gentle or not go too hard, do you not get."

"Oh...Uhhh..."

"Thanks to you I'm probably not gonna walk for today."

"Uhhh...Yay?"

Suna took Osamu's phone that was charging on his nightstand and threw it at him.

"Suna! That hurt!"

"Serves you right."

Osamu suddenly got "mad", he got onto Suna and pinned him down, Suna was too tired to fight back.

"'Samu! Stop!"

"And why should I..."

He licked Suna's ears and Suna started shaking a bit.

"S-stop..."

Osamu pinched onto his right nipple and continued biting on his ear. Suna gave a soft moan and his entire body started to shake. He was still tired from last night and his body wouldn't let him even if he wanted to.

"Rin you ok? You're shaking"

"My lower back and hips hurt..."

"Sorry baby"

Osamu got off of Suna, knowing he would hurt Suna if he went on. He started the tub and helped Suna shower before helping him change, put some cream and then put Suna back to sleep again. Then only did he go clean himself up. Suna didn't even need to try to fall back asleep.

**__________________________**

**11:06am {Sakusa and Atsumu's suite}**

Atsumu woke up and immediately went to the bathroom to vomit. Sakusa awoke to Atsumu puking in the bathroom, he jumped out of bed and rubbed Atsumu's back, hoping it would help him feel better despite all the germs.

"This is why you don't drink so much, I warned you, ok, I warned you not to drink that much and you're always too fucking stubborn to listen."

Sakusa handed Atsumu a few paper towels to wipe his mouth. Atsumu didn't want to talk, he was afraid he might vomit all over Sakusa. He flushed the toilet and went to brush his teeth, all in silence. Sakusa went back to their bed and took out his phone, he started scrolling through social media, looking at what his friends and the team were up to when he and Atsumu were gone.

Atsumu just stood inside the bathroom, doing everything as slow as possible, he knew, when he went out of the bathroom, Sakusa would only scold him more. He gurgled his mouth and spit the water out, wiped his face dry and went back outside. His head had already started hurting by then, well of course from the hangover from all those drinks. He sat on the bed and waited for Sakusa to beat his sorry ass. But instead of scolding him, Sakusa just pushed Atsumu back onto the bed and hugged him.

_Unexpected..._

Atsumu was overall happy and let Sakusa hug him. It was going to be another day of resting then~


	8. Final Day

3rd of December, 6th day in Singapore

7pm, {Marina Bay Sands Tower 1 pick up drop off area}

After almost a full day of rest, cuddles, sweet kisses and food from room service, they decided to go to one of the world's first night safari. They got to choose between if they wanted to walk or take the tram. They booked the tickets online because of the reviews saying the hell of a line they would have to queue for if they bought it there, they usually wouldn't have a problem with the lines but it was still hard for Suna to walk still. They got dressed in casual clothing and went down to the hotel lobby, got in the black Mercedes that was booked by Osamu and got to the zoo.

———————————

7:30pm, {Singapore Zoo, Night Safari}

"I'm excited!!!"

Atsumu said.

"I've never been to a night safari so I guess I'm kind of excited?"

Suna said.

"Germs."

Sakusa has been traumatized for the whole entire week of them even staying in Singapore. From being forced to go into restaurants to doing a whole fucking obstacle course in Changi Jewel.

"Well this would be a first for all of us. It's our last night here in Singapore, so we all better enjoy this."

Osamu said after taking his phone out, looking for the QR code for the four tickets he bought.

Now he didn't regret buying the tickets online, the queue was really ridiculous when they saw it.

They scanned the tickets and went in.

———————————

They sat in the second section of the tram. The four of them in one row at the back. The ride was thrilling. There were white tigers, some local animals that they wouldn't get to see back in Japan such as Tapirs.

Tapirs are large, herbivorous mammals, similar in shape to a pig, with a short, prehensile nose trunk. Tapirs inhabit jungle and forest regions of South and Central America, and Southeast Asia. There are four widely recognized extant species of tapir, all of the family Tapiridae and the genus Tapirus.

The ride lasted for quite a while. Atsumu took a lot of pictures and posted all over his Instagram page. One in which he accidentally posted a selfie of him and Sakusa together.

Shit was about to go down alright.

Suna enjoyed the ride. The smell of nature, the quiet ride and Osamu just holding his hand, rubbing it gently. He enjoyed all the little things Osamu would do for him. He was honestly excited to get married back in Japan.

He posted a story of a few of the animals and a short clip from the ride.

(I couldn't really find any information on the night safari, I've only been in the zoo, not the night safari tho, it was so crowded when we wanted to buy tickets and my mom lost her patients :"D)

———————————

9:36pm {Singapore Flyer}

The Singapore Flyer is a giant observation wheel at Downtown Core, Singapore. It opened in 2008, with construction having taken about 2½ years. It carried its first paying passengers on 11 February, had a soft opening to the public on 1 March, and was then officially opened on 15 April. It has 28 air-conditioned capsules, each able to accommodate 28 passengers, and incorporates a three-story terminal building. The Flyer has an overall height of 165 metres (541 ft) and was the world's tallest Ferris wheel.

It wasn't really crowded at the time, so they got a whole capsule to themselves.

"The view from up here is splendid!"

Atsumu said.

Sakusa stood in the middle of the capsule. He did NOT want to touch ANYTHING.

"Suna babe?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna take another selfie? You only get to see a view like this once in a while you know"

"Fine"

They took a picture, then another picture with the four of them in it.

"OmiOmiiii, don't just stand there! This might be a once in a lifetime chance to enjoyyyy"

"Shut up Atsumu. I got forced enough by all of you."

"Sakusa has a fair point."

Suna stated.

They decided not to force him anymore and enjoyed themselves.

———————————

10:13pm {Helix Bridge}

After the ferris wheel ride, they went and made their last location they were going to visit in Singapore, the Helix Bridge.

The Helix Bridge, officially The Helix, and previously known as the Double Helix Bridge, is a pedestrian bridge linking Marina Centre with Marina South in the Marina Bay area in Singapore.

They enjoyed a calming walk along the bridge, yeah all of them except for Suna. It was so hard for him to walk since his hips and legs felt really sore. He even almost fell a few times.

"Rinny, you ok?"

"I don't know..."

Suna said as he clutched onto his right hip.

"Oooooh, I see you both made lo-"

Before Atsumu could finish, Sakusa put his hand over Atsumu's mouth.

"Don't."

"Ok ok fine"

Sakusa slowly let go of his mouth.

"I don't even know how I'm gonna be able to walk tomorrow..."

Suna said while Osamu tried to help him.

They continued walking and quickly took a few pictures. Then went back to their hotel room.

———————————

10:42pm {Osamu and Suna's Suite}

"This has been a great trip, probably one of the best vacations i've ever been to my whole entire life. During this trip, I've seen a lot of things and am very satisfied. This trip, changed my life. I came as Suna's boyfriend, leaving as his fiance, his soon to be husband. Gonna miss Singapore to be honest."

Osamu said whole heartedly.

"Gahhh, where do I even start with this trip. It sure had been interesting tho. I'm proud of you lil bro, you actually got engaged before i did. I never thought Singapore would be so fun, yet so damned expensive. The food here was surprisingly great. I hope we can come back soon."

Atsumu was getting teary eyed. He really enjoyed this trip.

"Hrmmm, I guess i sort of enjoyed this trip. It's been interesting. Me and Osamu had a lot of quality time together. A week here cost us all a lot. But I still hope we can come back soon. Being here made me feel true luxury. The places we've been to, the customer service, everything was really nice. And I've honestly never expected for Osamu to propose...That's all from me I guess..."

Suna said while looking down at the engagement ring the whole time.

"I'm honestly still pissed at you all for forcing me to do a lot of things but it's been fun. Thanks for the trip. This hotel cost a lot so I really hope you enjoyed your time here tsum tsum."

"Of course I did Omi!"

They laughed it off, returned to their own hotel rooms and started packing up, they were gonna have to leave the next day, and they went to sleep. Feeling sad but overall satisfied with the trip.

"I love you Suna"

"I love you too"

"Love you more"

"Nope, I love you way more"


	9. Heading Back

**_4th December, Last Day in Singapore_ **

**_7am, {Osamu and Suna's Suite}_ **

Osamu woke up to Suna's phone alarm ringing. He turned it off and looked at Suna. He was beautiful, the little features on his eyes, his long slender legs, and soft brown hair, he placed a kiss on Suna's forehead before waking him up.

"Suna, you have to get up now, we're gonna have to check out of the hotel soon."

Suna opened his eyes and gave Osamu a sweet smile. It was the day, they finally went back to Japan and will soon be married.

"Morning..."

"Morning dear~"

"What time do we have to check out?"

"Around 10"

"I wanna go swim one last time"

"Anything for you babe"

Suna got up and changed into his swimsuit again. Osamu too changed. They got a bathrobe and two towels, then went up to the Infinity pool. There weren't really anyone there since it was so early.

Suna put down his phone underneath the towels and took off the bathrobe. Osamu just put down his stuff and jumped into the pool, cold water hitting him like a brick.

"Is it cold?"

"Well not really"

"I feel like you're lying"

"I'm notttt"

"Yes you are."

When Suna tried dipping his foot into the pool, Osamu pulled his leg a bit and he lost his balance, falling into the cold pool.

"Pfffft"

"You fucking bastard! It's freezing!"

"Nahhhh"

"Oh Shut up, it's fucking cold"

Suna sneezed as he finished his sentence.

"Sorry sorry"

"You better be lucky I love you"

"Yes yess"

Osamu gave Suna another kiss on the lip. He was lucky to have Suna all to himself.

They swam to the end of the edge of the pool and watched as the day became brighter and brighter.

"Last day here, a week passed by fast huh"

"Yup, I'm excited to go back tho"

"And why is that"

Suna showed Osamu his ring finger with the engagement ring on it.

"Ohhh, right right. So, where's your ideal place of getting married?"

"Somewhere quiet I guess"

"Ooh, no specific places?"

"Maybe the beach?"

"Hrmmm, that sounds nice, why the beach tho?"

"I don't know, the sound of waves would be calming for the whole atmosphere."

"I guess we could do something like that, only a little twist~"

"You better plan this with me"

"I will rin rin~And I know you'll love it~"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's gonna cost a fortune"

"'Samu."

"Calm down, I'll plan with you, ok?"

"Mhm"

They exchanged another kiss, a long passionate one. Little did they know, someone did something...

**__________________________ **

**_9am {Back in Osamu and Suna's suite}_ **

Osamu opened the hotel room door and let Suna go in first, Suna took another towel and went inside the bathroom to take his last bubble bath before they left the hotel. Osamu just took a quick shower and changed into a suit that Sakusa brought on the trip for them to wear it back.

(Yuh, the one I mentioned at the start because I can't remember if I used it yet or not. Sorry in advance if I have-)

Suna did his daily skincare routine and too changed into the suit when he got out.

They kept their luggages and made sure they put everything in, and left nothing.

"That should be it right?"

Osamu asked Suna that was packing up the other smaller luggage.

"I think so, you took your charger and passport yet?"

"Wait"

Osamu rummaged around his coat pockets and took his passport and phone out, then checked the bigger luggage for his charger.

"Yeah, it's here."

"What about mine?"

"It's here too"

"Ok, I guess we're good to go"

"The flight is around 3pm, we'll have to be at the airport by 11am."

"Oh, ok then. We still have some time, can we go eat breakfast?"

"Downstairs?"

"Mhm"

"Ok then, I'll just ask if my brother and Sakusa would want to come"

Suna nodded his head, pulled on his socks and put on his shoes.

"They wanna eat with us"

"Oh ok"

They came out of their hotel room and went downstairs to the ballroom where breakfast was served.

Not long later, Atsumu cheerfully came down with Sakusa.

**__________________________ **

**_11:30pm {Changi Airport, Singapore}_ **

"I still can't believe this is an airport!"

"As I said earlier Atsu, it's one of the best airports in the world. Of course it would look like this."

Sakusa said as he looked at Atsumu.

Atsumu suddenly stopped pulling the luggage and stood there,

"Wait"

The other three stopped and looked at him.

"The slide."

He said again.

"Huh? What slide?"

Suna was curious on what slide he was talking about.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Osamu said as he remembered.

Sakusa face palmed himself as he remembered the long indoor slide provided in terminal 3.

"Please tell me you're joking..."

"No Omi Omi, I really wanna go~"

"What slide? Where is it?"

Suna was still confused.

"It's the slide at Terminal 3..."

Osamu whispered to Suna.

"Oh that one, I wanna go too"

Atsumu hugged Suna.

"Yayy, Suna wants to go too!"

"Oi, get off Suna!"

Osamu said as he pulled Suna away. Sakusa couldn't even care less, he already knew Atsumu would never cheat on him no matter what.

"Eee, protective much"

Atsumu huffed.

"Shut up"

Osamu said, a little angry.

"Can we go to the slide tho?"

Suna asked again.

"If Suna wants to go then we'll go."

"Yayyyyy"

They checked in and got their tickets, they checked in the two bigger luggages too as they didn't want to have that many luggages with them. They were going to be around the terminal 3 area anyways so they went to the slide.

"So me and Sakusa will be waiting for you both at basement 3 where u both get off the slide"

"Oh ok"

Osamu and Sakusa took the two smaller luggages and took the lift down. Atsumu and Suna on the other hand took the slide all the way down. It was a really long slide. From the first level all the way down to basement 3, a long long slide indeed.

Suna could hear Atsumu screaming even from his slide, which was pretty annoying. Osamu was already downstairs waiting for Suna. Sakusa just stood next to the luggage and waited for Atsumu to go over to him. It was crowded sooo-

**__________________________ **

**_2pm, {Gate H, International Departure}_ **

**"Passengers at International Departure Gateway H will be departing soon, please be ready and have a safe flight there. Thank you for trusting Singapore airlines. Passengers at International Departure Gateway H will be departing soon, please be ready and have a safe flight there. Thank you for trusting Singapore airlines."**

This was it, their trip is ending. After a long long trip, they were finally returning to Japan. Atsum honestly kept quiet for once. He too was sad like the others that they were leaving. They dragged their luggages and went into the plane, walked towards the Regional Business Class section and sat at their seats.   
  


It was going to be a longggg flight~


	10. Home

**_10:12pm {Haneda Airport, Tokyo,Japan}_ **

Osamu gently shook Suna to get him to wake up. They were here. Suna's ass was honestly numb for sitting for that long, his legs still hurt too.

"You can walk?"

"I guess..."

Atsumu and Sakusa had already got off and went into the airport, it was just Osamu, Suna and a few other passengers taking their time to get off. Osamu took the smaller luggage from the top, Suna just brushed over his coat and walked through the little tunnel thing.

"Well well well, what took you both so long?"

Atsumu asked while Sakusa took one of their luggages he saw.

"I had a bit of trouble getting up..."

Suna yawned. He was honestly just tired.

"That's what happens when you get fucked too hard my dear"

Atsumu said again as he sarcastically acted as if he was shedding a tear. Sakusa heard it but didn't care as if he had given up and Osamu was busy looking for the other luggages and rolled his eyes. Suna was too tired to even care.

After a good ten minutes, they found their luggages and went to chill for a bit before getting a cab all the way to the nearest train station and took another 6 hour train ride back to Hyogo City. 

They were all glad they weren't really noticed when they reached Tokyo. The twins gave a few autographs to some locals but other than that, they weren't really crowded by fangirls like last time.

**_________________________ **

**_4:43am {Shinkaichi train station, Hyogo City}_ **

The four of them got off the train. They dragged their luggages out and went to the station entrance, it was quiet. Not many people were there. This is where they were going to part ways.

"Well, this is it"

Atsumu said. He was honestly sad that he wasn't going to see his brother or mock Suna again for quite a while till their practice dinner or maybe wedding. But he didn't show it.

Osamu gave a small smile,

"We're not dying. You'll see us again in a while"

"Yeah, gotta admit, making tik toks was fun"

Suna sincerely told Atsumu. He did in fact enjoy them a bit.

"Well you still have Saku-"

"Yes indeed you still have me"

They laughed it off and Osamu saw his assistant there with his car and his brother's taxi driver arrive.

"Don't forget to invite me and OmiOmi to the wedding, ok?"

"Yes yes we will"

Osamu gave Atsumu a hug and the two brothers parted ways.

They got into their separate cars and went back to their houses.

**_________________________ **

**_5am {With Sakusa and Atsumu}_ **

"Hey Omi..."

"Hm?"

"If i said I miss Osamu already, would you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I will never admit this but then again, I miss him already..."

"I can't see why you won't, you both have depended on each other for most of your lives"

"Mhm..."

"Don't be sad"

"Is Omi actually comforting me right now~"

"Forget what I said"

"Omi!"

**_________________________ **

**_5:36am {Osamu and Suna's apartment unit}_ **

"Well everything comes to an end"

Suna said as he entered the house with Osamu.

"Well you ain't wrong~"

Osamu gave Suna a sweet peck on the lip and they left the luggages in the living room. They changed into some comfortable clothes and just cuddled to sleep. It was the end of the trip and a start of a new beginning. 

They were finally, home.


	11. Bad News

**_8am {Osamu and Suna's apartment unit}_ **

Osamu groaned as he sat up, his phone kept ringing and ringing, he didn't remember setting an alarm too.

"Hello?..."

"Miya-san, sorry for calling you this early but there's a HUGE PROBLEM"

"I-Wha?"

Osamu rubbed his eyes and looked beside him where Suna was sleeping soundly.

"There's some photos being leaked online by some unknown user of you and Suna-san...uhhmmm..."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"So the media wants a press conference, its scheduled this upcoming Tuesday at a huge ballroom hall, just like the press conference we went to when you took over the company"

"...Okay then...Is there anything else?"

"Yes"

"Just say it"

"Suna has to be there."

"Pardon?"

He yawned again, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Suna san has to attend it too..." 

"Well shit then"


	12. Agreement

Suna awoke to Osamu on his phone sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, back facing him.

"'Samu?..."

"Morning Rinny"

Osamu kissed Suna's forehead and Suna washed up.

Osamu was thinking on how he should tell Suna about the situation they were in. They just got engaged a few days back, they wouldn't break up, would they?

"Suna, there's something i need to tell you"

Osamu said as he gave Suna his usual morning coffee.

"Hm?..."

"Someone posted this, online"

He showed his phone screen to him, it showed him and Suna kissing while they were in the infinity pool at their hotel. Then, there was another picture of them holding hands at Universal Studios. There was another one of them sharing food.

"..."

"Rin?"

"What now?"

"It's either we let the public know or..."

"Or what 'samu, or what?"

Suna was obviously moody. He was a little mad too.

_This idiot that took those photos..._

"Give me your phone"

"What?"

Suna grabbed osamu's phone and checked the likes, it was surprisingly a lot, then he went to check the comment section, there were people saying it was cute, there weren't much haters, so Suna kept his sanity.

Suna took out his own phone and posted a tweet, tagging Osamu in it.

"We'll give the public what they want then"

Osamu got a notification.

The tweet wrote _we're dating, and then?_

"Someone's being moody~"

"Shut it, I'm too tired for this, if my volleyball coach calls, answer it for me and tell him I ain't coming and i'm sick, you'll know his contact when you see "Annoying Bitch""

Suna's notifications started getting spammed with likes and comments. All his social media platforms were being tagged, Osamu's too. Suna just put it on don't disturb mode and went back to sleep.

Not long after, Osamu got a call from Atsumu,

"'Tsumu?"

"Yooooo, did you know Suna came out?"

"On his tweet? Yeah, why?"

"I-Wait so it wasn't a joke?"

"No?"

"Well my turn-"

"What?"

Atsumu ended the call, _chaos was coming..._

Was Osamu wrong tho? Nope. Atsumu posted a tweet and tagged him and made sure he put the hashtag "#SakuAtsusails" Osamu face palmed himself and was mentally and physically prepared for the press conference.


	13. Press Conference

**_Tuesday 12pm {Osaka}_ **

Osamu and Suna dressed grandly, many reporters and people from the media would be there. The drive to osaka was 50 minutes between an hour and a half. Suna was a bit nervous, he honestly regretted what he posted online.

Atsumu and Sakusa also had to be there thanks to the tweet he posted on the same day.

As the bus reached, Osamu and Suna walked the red carpet towards the big door, there were a lot of people from the media and some big news channels. Osamu and Suna only smiled a bit and walked in, with a few bodyguards guarding them so they don't get pushed or anything.

They were led to the grand ballroom of the place and were greeted by all of the flashing cameras and questions by almost everyone were thrown at them immediately.

"We will be starting shortly when Sakusa-san and his boyfriend arrive, thank you."

Osamu and Suna were seated and there was a microphone and a long table with white cloth on it.

Not long after, Atsumu walked in, fashionable as he is, he dressed extra fancy for this and entered waving with that smile of his.

Sakusa looked as if he was being tortured, but he kept his posture for the media. Sakusa adjusted his mask and sat next to Atsumu who was beside Osamu. Sakusa was pissed that they had to attend this thing because of one tweet.

There were a whole bunch of questions they needed to answer before the reporters could ask their questions.

There were all sorts of questions, some for example:

**_When did you start dating?_ **

**_How long?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_Do you guys plan to get married?_ **

**_Why did you keep it from the public eye?_ **

**_Do your parents know?_ **

And many more questions.

The cameras started flashing and Osamu spoke up first.

"Me and Rin started dating since our last year of highschool actually"

The cameras and lights then turned to Atsumu.

"E-eh? Oh uh me and Omi-kun started dating after 8 months of joining the black jackals actually"

"No? It was 6 months"

Sakusa interrupted.

"Oh yeah, 6 months"

Atsumu was obviously a little nervous, there were too many people. Sakusa kept his cool since no one has touched him yet.

Osamu and Suna have been dating for almost 4 years now. Atsumu and Sakusa, 2 years. When Suna read the marriage part, he just raised his hand with the ring on his ring finger and took Osamu's hand with it. He was already angry he had to join the press conference, he could be at home sleeping but he's here, answering questions. Sakusa and Atsumu never thought about marriage, they'll just do it when the time comes. Why the y kept it from public? Simple, why do you wanna know anyways, was what Suna said. Atsumu said he kept it from public because his brother did.

Do their parents know, sort of, yes. Suna's mom recently knew and she was happy for Suna. Sakusa's parents knows and wants to meet Atsumu someday. They continued answering questions and had to do a photoshoot afterwards to satisfy a few of their many shippers. 


	14. Marriage

{The day of the wedding}

So many things had to be done. From Suna's makeup to the dress he agreed to wear. The veil and the flowers he were to hold. Osamu couldn't see Suna for the whole day till the whole ceremony started. Most of the people that were invited were their friends from volleyball. Other than that, it was all family members.

Suna looked astonishingly at himself in the mirror. After today, he was going to be officially a part of the Miyas. Osamu's mom helped Suna while his mom went to help Osamu. Atsumu was making sure all the decorations in the ballroom were to perfection together with Oikawa. Sakusa and Iwaizumi were just there to make sure the two of them don't fuck up anything while gettting too excited. Kita was there to lead people to their seats together with Ojiro.

**_____________________**   
**7pm {Grand Ballroom}**

After some speeches were given and the projector screen projected all the photos Osamu and Suna took together before the wedding. Some close friends gave their speeches including Atsumu :0

Don't worry, here's what he said,

"I'm gonna say thank you on behalf of my brother for coming to their wonderful wedding mostly me and 'kawa babes prepared. Still tho, I'm happy for you lil bro and I hope you and Rintaro chan live a wonderful married life together. Im a little mad you're getting married before me but meh. Going to Singapore with you was fun, don't forget about me when you get married you dumb biatchhhhhh!"

The twin's mom was obviously a bit mad that he sweared but she wasn't going to ruin the mood because of it.

Suna never thought he would be the one being walked down the aisle, every in his life has he thought about it. But today, osamu proved him wrong, boys CAN walk down that aisle. Boys CAN wear dresses. We're all humans after all.

"Son, dad is proud of you no matter what, if anything happens, I'll beat the shit out of that jerk for you"

"Dad, don't say that, I know he won't do anything to hurt me intentionally..."

"Take care son"

"God you're being too supportive"  
Suna said as he dried a little bit of his tears onto the sleeve. If his eyeliner wasn't waterproof, he could say byebye to the pictures he was going to take afterwards because he would look like someone from the walking dead.

As emotional wedding music played, Suna, soon to be Miya, hugged his dad one last time before he slowly walked down the red carpet in front of him, veil covering the beauty underneath it.

With the help of Kuroo persuading Kenma to help, there were two drones, three drones actually, one to record the whole wedding and two that rained flower petals, it looked magical.

Suna walked, slowly, after today, he would no longer be a "Suna". After today, he would officially be married to the love of his life. After today, it would be a whole new journey for the both of them.

His dad let go of him as he slowly walked up those stairs.

Osamu slowly flipped the veil to the back of Suna's head, revealing his lover, a whole beauty in front of him. With and without the make up, he wouldn't care, because, in front of him, was Suna. No one could replace his rinny. No one.

The priest started talking and they both gave their vows. It was time.

"Do you, Miya Osamu, take Suna Rintarou, to be your forever husband, life and death do you part."

"I do"

"And do you, Suna Rintarou, take Osamu Miya, to be your caring husband, sharing everything, the pain, pleasure and sadness and wealth."

"I do"

"I now announce you both officially married, you shall kiss, may you live a happy life together."

They smiled at each other and exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd clapped and that was how, their new life, began.

**Here's a bonus for you all :"D**   
**I'm happy :))**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please :"D


End file.
